The Great Cartoon War
by Turkey and Swiss Sandwich
Summary: It's only months after an evil power has taken over the entire Cartoon Universe, and things are already starting to look bleak for our favorite characters. But what happens when they decide to band together to save their worlds?     Spans from Nickelodeon, Disney, and Cartoon Network. Character Death.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ello, Agent Green Dolphin here again with another story, even though I'm currently working on MANY. So, I wasn't exactly sure WHERE to put this, so...yeah. Sorry if it's in a really random place. Anyways, this story will include several crossovers with other cartoons spanning from Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, and Disney. If the whole thing seems confusing, please don't hesitate to ask a question, but until then, things will be explained later into the story. I do not own any mentioned characters, channels, or anything else that is obviously not mine in this story. Oh, and this may seem a bit angsty at first, but it will soon become a little more fun, so no worries. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Well," the young pink-hatted boy said. "It's now or never."<p>

He stood outside of his average, two-story blue house along with his three companions, Cosmo, Wanda, and baby Poof. They were more than just his friends-they were his family...his god-family. They weren't your ordinary bunch, even if at the moment they seemed to be.

The small, now pink-furred toy poodle shook her head and gave out a short sigh. "You know it's for the best, Timmy. Who knows what could have happened to us if we didn't leave now."

Timmy shuddered at the thought. It had been exactly three days since the fatally damaging letter had come in the mail from a government official at Nickelodeon Studios. It had stated very clearly that if he and his family hadn't moved out of Dimmesdale in a week, their house would be exploded whether or not the group was inside, and they would have to spend life in Nickelodeon Prison-which just so happened to have the worst conditions in all of the Cartoon Universe. There, the family would most likely be beaten everyday by NickDroids, which were basically orange, poorly designed robots with an incredible amount of artificial intelligence. Just thinking about the prison made Cosmo, who was usually cheery and excitable, on the verge of tears. One of his best friends from another Cartoon town, Sheen had been put in the Hell-On-Earth not too long ago. He hadn't heard from him since.

"Well, let's get going then." Wanda said solemnly as she took her first step away from her home. Well, of course Timmy still had the fish bowl, but it just wouldn't be the same in another house. That was, _if _they could find another house.

The group walked up the pathway leading away from their old home as a flying car that seemed to be made of purple cotton candy or clouds flew right in front of them. The driver was none other than Binky, their quite strange acquaintance and Jorgan Von Strangle's punching bag. He honked the horn, which happened to be the tune of "Pop Goes the Weasel".

"Come on you guys! We don't have much time left if you want to catch your train!" The short fairy yelled. Normally, Cosmo and Wanda would just poof the group over to their destination, but ever since..._he _took over, all magic in the capital of each Cartoon district was illegal. That was mainly why the family was traveling to the outskirts of Dimmesdale. That, and the fact that the outskirts were the farthest the new government transportation system would take them.

Each one of them slowly got into the fairy car(which was only working because Binky had a magic license issued by Jorgan) and they flew off to the cartoon train station.

Once there, they were met by Timmy's friends and enemies. Any and all adults had been issued out of the district only a couple of weeks earlier, forcing the children to fend for themselves until they too would be forced to leave. This was a Cartoon World-Wide rule, since for some odd reason the new government had thought that a revolt would be impossible if only "insolent children" were left. Some would say that they were absolutely correct for thinking so, while others would think highly otherwise.

Timmy had had a very heartfelt goodbye with his parents when they were coerced to leave, so now it was time for his best friends.

"Timmy!" Sanjai and Tootie shouted at the same time. They both glared at each other in a seemingly intense staring contest until Sanjai nervously broke away from Tootie's dangerous glare. Tootie then ran to Timmy, practically tackling him to the ground.

"Oh Timmy, my lover! You can't let them force us away from each other, can you? We have to be together in Dimmesdale so we can have twenty-two adorable babies! I even picked out the names!" The young girl hollered in excitement. She then started to list all of the names, most of them starting with a "T".

Timmy grimaced slightly at the girl he _still_ didn't like back...at all. He brushed the dirt off of his shirt and looked around for his friends. Once having spotted them, he sneaked away from Tootie who was having a small debate with herself about whether or not to name their thirteenth child Tabitha or Tammy.

"I mean, Tabitha is kinda pretty, but it's a bit old fashioned sounding, don't you think? But then again, Tammy sounds a bit immature, especially in comparison to a name like Tabitha..."

Timmy walked over to Chester and AJ, his best friends since as long as he could remember.

"So...this is it, huh?" AJ, the smartest of them all asked.

"Yep, I guess it is." Timmy replied, looking at anything but his friends. What he didn't want them to know was that his eyes were absolutely filled with tears. He had been through so much with his pals, and now he would leave them forever. Chester sighed and scratched his head as Timmy sniffed. This was followed by a ten second silence that felt like it had lasted an hour. Chester was the first one to break the silence.

"I'M GONNA MISS YOU GUYS!" He yelled in a shrill voice as tears fell down his face. The other two boys followed suit and began to sob as well. The trio then got into a group hug that lasted about a minute before the meanest, most evil wench in town had interrupted them.

"Aw, well isn't it twerp, twerpier, and twerpiest! You all look like a bunch of crybabies who need to spend a day in my torture chamber! That'll toughen you losers up. I'd just ought to-"

"Why don't you just shut up, Vicky?" Timmy interrupted, irrelevant to the tears still running down his face. "Why don't you just admit that you're upset too? We all know that your only purpose in life is to make our lives miserable, so without us you're absolutely nothing! Why don't you finally get a life now that you won't be able to undermine us anymore?"

Vicky just stood there in utter shock. The very last person that she expected to finally stand up to her had. She made a face as if she was preparing herself to say something, but instead a very squeaky sound came out of her mouth until she too began to cry. She sunk to the ground in front of the boys and sobbed.

The boys were surprised. Not ever would they think that Vicky, the vain of their existences, would break down in front of them. At first, the boys considered taking advantage of the situation by video taping her demise, but instead they kneeled down and started rubbing small circles on her back.

"Look Vicky, I know it may seem impossible at the moment, but you're gonna have to learn how to move on from your current ways. Other places not be as...understanding as here about your demeanor." AJ said as politely as he could. Vicky nodded but didn't say a thing. She just kept crying, letting her smaller and younger enemies comfort her.

This carried on for about five minutes until Cosmo, who was also in dog form, ran up to Timmy and tugged on his pink shirt. Timmy sighed.

"Okay, guys. I guess it's...time for us to go our separate ways now." He said forlornly.

"Yeah...so uh, where are you guys heading?" Chester asked, wiping away a few stray tears from off his face.

"Well, I'm going to this town somewhere in the Disneyland..." AJ let his voice trail off as he looked down, ashamed. Timmy gasped.

"Dude, you'll be murdered. The only real inhabitants there are movie guys. They won't accept you, at least not at first." He then realized how much his words probably hurt when AJ winced. "But, hey, you're a smart guy. You'll find a way to work things out."

AJ nodded, but it was obvious that he was not assured by his friend's words. "What about you, Timmy?"

Timmy looked up to the now grey sky in thought. "Well, I'm not really too sure. I was just going to go as far as the train would take me."

Chester looked alert. "What? Aren't you going to take another train after this first one to get to another district? This train just takes you to the very farthest part of town."

"Well, at first I was going to do that...but I don't know. Won't it just be the same deal anywhere else?"

"Well, yeah but-"

"Exactly. It's not worth the trouble, Chester. So, um, where are you going?"

Chester sighed as he stuck his hands in his jean pockets. "Well, me and my pop were just going to head over to my Aunt Charlotte's place in another district, but he's not too sure about it anymore since he tells me that she's really snobby. Apparently, her daughter is even worse. We'll probably end up there anyway."

Timmy and AJ nodded in understanding and sadness. Clear out of nowhere, Tootie realized that Timmy wasn't even listening to her and ran over to the spot where he was standing with his friends.

"TIMMY! Do you think our very last child should be named Tyler or Tyson? When are you leaving, Timmy? I'm going to the Nick Jr. District. Where are you going? I don't want to be apart from you, my love!" She yelled as she almost strangled Timmy in an endearing chokehold.

"Tootie, will you just-"

Suddenly, the 5:30 train's whistle blew, alerting Timmy that it was time to go. Cosmo tugged his shirt again, in a more aggressive manner, and Timmy rolled his eyes and looked at the raven haired girl. It was obvious that she had been crying also. Her eyes were puffy and red and her face flushed. Timmy felt a little sorry for the girl. Not only was she the little sister of the still crying, evil teenager on the ground, ignored by her parents constantly, and would be leaving her sort of stable home, but she had suffered through the terror of unrequited love. She wasn't crazy, just depressed.

"Timmy, I don't want to go." She said simply, not in her usual annoying way, but with great seriousness and a tinge of sadness.

"Me neither, Tootie." Timmy said looking away from the girl in his arms. The whistle blew one last time.

"Guys, I got to go. You're the best friends a guy could have, and I'm gonna miss you a lot, okay?"

"We know, Timmy. We're gonna miss you too. Hey, maybe we'll meet up with each other sometime. I mean, we won't be that far apart, will we?" AJ inquired with hope. The others just shook their heads and averted their eyes.

"Timmy..." Tootie said nervously. Timmy almost found it funny that he could tell exactly what she wanted from just one word.

"Fine, just this once, okay?" He said calmly and Tootie just nodded her head. Timmy quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek which made Tootie's face light up with joy. Timmy realized that the guys were still standing in front of them and blushed brightly before turning to them.

Timmy hugged the boys one last time. "Bye, guys! Don't worry about a thing; you'll be just fine in your new towns!" Timmy shouted as he was being whisked away by Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. Right before they all walked onto the train, Timmy saw AJ, Chester, and Tootie wave with tears in their eyes once again.

"Bye Timmy!" They yelled back.

Timmy smiled at his friends one last time before he entered the train.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, how was that? Good? Bad? Tolerable? Sorry if the whole district business is confusing; I was going to say universe, but I decided to separate the different channels by universes instead of different shows. Oh, you'll see. Oh, and snickerdoodles for whoever can kinda guess who Chester was talking about when he said he was going to his Aunt's house! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am SOOO sorry! I meant to update this about two weeks ago, but with all these essays and junk that I'm getting, I completely forgot. Literally, I already had this written out. Sigh, so anyways, thanks for the nice reviews! I'll make sure to update every week-end. So...enjoy!**

"Neutron, why must you be such a loser?" A rather annoyed Cindy Vortex asked her very close "frienemy", Jimmy Neutron. At the moment, the two along with their friends Carl and Libby were in Jimmy's laboratory. Of course the group was missing a very important member, but they were trying very hard to ignore that.

"Well, excuse me for wanting to get the measurements absolutely correct for _your_ safety, Vortex!" The young genius retorted as he put the tape measure that he had been previously using to measure the amount of space in his new and improved hovercraft, inside of his pocket. He wiped the sweat from off of his unusually large head. It had been quite a long day for the child prodigy. Due to very...unfortunate circumstances, not only did the group need to leave their lovely town of Retroville, but they also needed to find a way to break their close friend Sheen out of the Nickelodeon Prison. They were fully aware of the prison's harsh conditions with the unmerciful NickDroids, and wanted to get Sheen out of there as soon as possible.

Cindy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, if you would take into account that the NickDroids could be arriving at any minute and hurry up, then I wouldn't be so mad at you!"

Jimmy grunted in response and turned to face the girl that somehow managed to make his life both great and miserable at the same time. "I am fully aware that the NickDroids are coming today, but I had Goddard calculate their exact arriving time, and that isn't for another five hours. So, calm down Vortex." He said with the upmost pride in his robotic dog. "Besides, even if they did come now, we would be totally equipped with everything we need to fend them off."

Instead of Cindy coming with a most likely cruel comeback, Libby was the one to speak. "Yeah, because that had worked so well last time, Jimmy."

Jimmy cocked his head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Libby sighed and looked down at the ground. "It's just that when the Droids came last time, you said that we would be able to fight them away from us for the time being. Instead, they took Sheen!" She said with tears beginning to form in her eyes. She had been an absolute wreck after Sheen's capture by the menacing Droids, since they were quite a close item at the time. Only a few days before the Droids' rampage, Libby and Sheen had their first, real date. Before then, they only had little rendezvous' at the Candy Bar, or trips to each others houses just to hang out, but never an actual date. It brought a smile to Libby's face just thinking about the outing, even if it was just the duo going to McSpanky's for about an hour and a walk in the park afterwards.

Jimmy rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. He too had missed the slightly spastic, Ultra Lord-obsessed boy greatly. "Oh, yeah. Well, this time will be different. I promise."

"Isn't that what you always say? Ugh, why do we even bother with you?" Said Cindy as she threw her arms in the air in exasperation.

Instead of taking offense, Jimmy just shrugged. "I don't know, maybe because I save your butts all the time?"

"Yeah, but guess who's the one that always makes it so our butts need saving in the first place! His name starts with a 'J' and ends with complete idiot!" Cindy jabbed back at the genius.

"Uh...J-complete idiot? I don't think we know anyone with a name like that, Cindy." Said Carl, finally speaking up and completely unaware of what Cindy was trying to say.

Jimmy rolled his eyes at the realization that Cindy wouldn't back down in their little argument and officially gave up. He decided to change the subject. "Well, the new hovercraft is done. It has enough seats for all of us, but this time much more comfortable. And, it's twice as fast as the last one! It comes with the same exact functions, along with a couple new ones like a laser for combat and an interior microwave!" Jimmy finished with a flourish of his hands as he gestured to the machine. The last hovercraft had been destroyed in the group's attempt to escape the evil Droids' clutches before Sheen was taken away.

The rest of the quartet looked at the hovercraft with scrutiny. Then, they looked at each other, as if they were judges on some sort of reality show. Carl was the first to speak.

"So...how good of a microwave is it?"

Jimmy shook his head with a chuckle. "One of the best out there. Pretty much 1,400 watts of pure instant culinary pleasure."

Carl's mouth dropped open in awe. "Then let's do this thing!" He yelled animately, pumping his fist in the air before grabbing his back. "Ow, my spine!" The others just shook their heads playfully. Everything else may had been changing drastically, but it was the same old Carl.

Jimmy looked at Cindy once more. Her opinion was the only one that had really mattered to him when it came to his inventions. "So, uh, Cindy...what do you think?"

Shocked by the light tone of his voice and the question period, Cindy replied slightly taken aback. "Oh, well, uh...I like it. If it'll save us, get Ultra-Freak back, and lead us away from certain doom, then I could get used to it." She ended her compliment with a smirk as she saw Jimmy's face light up. _Boys,_ she thought. _Always wanting to have the girl gush over their accomplishments._

* * *

><p>Somewhere, not too far away from where Jimmy and his friends were, was a very frustrated Timmy. He had been walking for about thirty minutes along with Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof after they had been dropped off at the train station. Of course, the quartet had been incredibly tired, hungry, and above all, annoyed. At the moment, they were in what seemed to be a barren wasteland with the only sign of life being the occasional cactus or lizard. Even if the lifeforms were very desert-like, the place looked nothing like one. The sky was substantially grey, as if it was about to rain, but the air was so dry that it was obvious that it wouldn't. The ground was a pure white, but very soft, so the group's footprints indented in it. Timmy had heard of this place before. It was called the Void.<p>

The Void was that area of space that lied on the outskirts of every cartoon town, usually used when an extra area was needed for whatever reason. After it's use, the area would be cleared away for another time. Timmy had always found the concept of such a space desolate, and even more so boring, but now all he could think was getting through it so he could get to the next town. _I should have just taken a different train, _he thought, bitterly._ I should have known that I wouldn't be able to make it on my own...along with my godparents and Poof of course._

Cosmo and Wanda, too, were quite tired. Poof was strapped to Wanda's back, preventing him from fatigue. The two especially hated having to walk such great lengths in a form that wasn't even their true form. They would have much rathered flying, and definitely just poofing everyone to the next town...wherever that was supposed to be. Instead, they were stuck in those forsaken dog bodies, which contrary to what most think, gave way to physical fatigue quickly.

"Are we there yet?" Cosmo asked in a tone similar to a child's.

Timmy and Wanda looked at each other before rolling their eyes. "Does it look like we're there yet, Cosmo?" His wife answered in a dull tone.

Cosmo stopped and put a paw to his chin. "Maybe..." He said before realizing that the others were still walking. He gasped and ran up to them. "I'm so tired. What did you say the next town was, Timmy?"

"I don't know. All I know is that if we don't get there in the next five minutes, we're sleeping in the Void tonight. And who knows how cold it gets here at night." Timmy responded as he looked up to the sky which was starting to get darker and darker. He shivered slightly as a breeze of cold air fell upon the family. Poof, who had been in the middle of a very peaceful sleep, was now awake and colder than ever. Suddenly, it began to snow. It wasn't your usual snow though: it was a midnight black snow, that floated to the ground like feathers. The group could barely feel it on themselves, and it melted into grayish water seconds within contact. They were miffed.

"Black snow, huh? How much is the world against us?" Timmy asked no one in particular. His pace slowed until he was barely walking at all. He sunk into the soft ground and yawned. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to go to 'bed'. Good night." He said before laying down and using his pink coat that he had packed(and thought he wouldn't need) as a blanket, falling into a much-needed sleep. Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other until they both shared a sigh. Wanda took Poof off of her back and laid him down on the ground, grateful that he seemed to be okay. Then the pink and green dogs huddled together and fell asleep, knowing that they would have a very long day tomorrow.

What they didn't know, though, was that they were being watched. And that was definitely a bad thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ello, once again! I am very sorry for not updating on the day that I said I would. My internet connection was down all week(I blame verizon and it's annoying...ness), and I couldn't upload this. BUT, I made up for it by making this chapter EXTRA long(3,583 words and 7 pages in Microsoft Word to be exact). So, thanks to my wonderful reviewers and enjoy!**

"I don't know, KP. That's a pretty far drop." Ron Stoppable said as he craned his neck over the cliff that he and his best friend Kim Possible were standing over.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Ron. It is so not the drama. It's just about..." she looked over the cliff herself and squinted her eyes. "...a good one thousand feet. But hey, we have so jumped farther than that before. And definitely under much harsher circumstances." She finished with a swift motion of her hand.

"Yeah, but still..."

"Don't worry about it, Ron. It's nothing. Plus," she said, noticing how scared her blonde friend still looked. "I still have this." She held up her grappling gun that looked more like a hairdryer.

Ron's eyes widened with shock. "How do you still have that? I thought the DisneyBots took all of your weapons!"

Kim shrugged with a sly grin on her face. "Eh, I may have kicked it out of their hands at the last minute. You know, after one of them threw you in that bag?" Ron nodded, slightly reluctantly, in response. He still felt ashamed at how easily the DisneyBots had defeated him. He knew he wasn't as strong or coordinated as Kim, but to be overpowered so early in a battle against robots, especially with all of the experience that the duo had with them, was just pathetic in his eyes.

Kim had noticed his shame and pat him on the back. "Hey, it's okay. It wasn't your fault. That one Bot totally caught you off guard, so don't beat yourself up for it, okay?" She said reassuringly. "And we're going to find Rufus. I'm sure that the Bots wouldn't...you know..." Kim let her voice trail off as she pleaded Ron to realize what she was trying to say with her eyes. Ron looked at her and nodded.

"Rufus is a strong little guy. I know that he would never let those stupid robots do such a thing to him." He said with a cold look in his eyes. He seemed to be staring off into space before realizing that he was supposed to be talking to Kim. "Well, I guess we should do it then."

Kim nodded quickly and swung her arm around Ron's waist. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." He answered telling himself not to look down.

"Okay. Jump on three." She instructed. "One...two...three!"

The two teens jumped off of the large cliff with Ron screaming at the top of his lungs and Kim looking up with determination. She skillfully raised the grappling gun up and pulled the small trigger, making the rope go up and attach itself to the top of the mountain. They eventually stopped falling, but Ron was still screaming with his hands over his eyes.

Kim sighed. "Ron." She said as he still screamed.

"Ron." Still screaming.

"RON!" She yelled this time and Ron jerked his hands away from his eyes and frantically looked at his surroundings.

"Oh, uh, thanks Kim." He said sheepishly.

"Don't mention it." She said, pushing another button that slowly made them descend down the mountain until they reached the ground. Kim pressed another button which made the seemingly never-ending rope go back inside of the gun. She put it back in her oddly large cargo-pants pockets.

"So, what now?" Ron asked looking out into the barren land that stretched out before them. This place was much like the Void, except the area actually did look like a desert. "If only we had Wade. He'd know how to get us out of this mess. Unless, you managed to get the communicator back too?"

Kim looked down a shook her head, her auburn hair shaking over her face. "Sorry, Ron. I didn't see any of them with it." She looked out to the land as well. The invasion had troubled her greatly, and she had just barely gotten out of the battle alive between the Disney characters and the DisneyBots, which may have been shocking to those who knew her as the girl who could "do anything". She had seen much bloodshed, including that of three Disney princesses( Ariel, Snow White, and Aurora), one of Lilo's many alien companions(thankfully not Stitch), and even one of the boys of Neverland. Everyone else had been taken prisoner, even Rufus. Now, the only signs of the Disney empire was Kim and Ron, but even they had to leave, since a large explosion had turned most of the universe into a large wasteland. The former-cheerleader frowned. "But, we can't take too much time to dwell on things that could be. We have to get moving, unless you want the DisneyBots to find us."

Ron looked at her as if she was crazy. "No, I'm good. Let's get out of here." The teens began walking through the vast desert, somehow already gaining tired after only a few minutes.

"Ron," Kim said in a forced voice, as if it was a huge struggle just to get her mouth open. "Ron, do you feel...different? You know, really, really tired?"

Ron rubbed his eyes and looked at her. "KP, I don't know why, but you look like a crab from where I'm standing." He said before falling to the ground.

"Ron!" Kim shrieked as she ducked to where Ron was. She closely examined him for only a few seconds before she realized that he was just sleeping. "Wow. Okay, Ron, you can wake up now. Oh, and I do not look like a crab!" He was still sleeping. "Ron...come on, wake up, already! I'm tired too, but do you see me sleeping?" She waited for a reply, but it never came. "No, you don't. So, wake up! Rise and shine, and all that other stuff!" Ron then snored very loudly, a quirk that Kim had never gotten used to. She shook her head.

"Fine, I'll carry you. But, just this once, you got that?" She said, this time not waiting for an answer as she heaved the blond over her shoulder and continued walking.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, in the Void, Timmy, Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof had woken up. The snowing had stopped, but it was still very cold. The previously white ground(now completely covered in the black substance), was now even softer than before, making it much harder to walk. But they continued to press on, until they reached a sign that seemed to come up from out of nowhere.<p>

**NEXT TOWN:**  
><strong>RETROVILLE- 1 MILE<strong>

"Retroville? Why does that sound so familiar?" Timmy asked no one in particular, as he paced back and forth through the spongey ground.

It had sounded familiar to Cosmo and Wanda as well. They put their paws to their chins in thought, until Timmy spoke up.

"Of course! Retroville! You know, where we stopped that huge bomb from blowing up the world and there was that girl, Cindy..." Timmy said, now his tone much lighter at his mentioning of Cindy. He had dearly missed the only girl that had liked him (and wasn't crazy), since their last escapade with Jimmy and the others only a year ago. He still thought fondly of the blonde, and suddenly greatly wanted to go see her again. "Guys, let's go."

He led them through the Void, completely ignoring the weather as he set his sights on Retroville. About ten minutes later, they had arrived.

Of course, the place was empty. There was no sign of people anywhere, except for the occasional piece of trash that flew by with the wind. Somehow, though, Timmy knew that the people he was looking for would still be there.

They walked for a while until they were standing in front of the house that was home to the Neutron's. Cosmo began walking to the front door, but Timmy stopped him.

"No, Cosmo. They won't be in there. Follow me." He said as he walked to the backyard. Cosmo gave Wanda a look as they followed.

They soon reached the seemingly small clubhouse. Timmy didn't exactly know how to execute it, but he knew that he needed to get inside, somehow. He knocked on the door, hoping that it would be as simple as that. Little did he had caused chaos inside of the clubhouse.

"Did you hear that?" Libby asked as she looked up to the ceiling. "I think it's the NickDroids."

At this, everyone looked up, and they all heard the same sound again. Suddenly, Carl screamed.

"We're all going to die! Oh, no! There are so many things that I haven't done yet! Like, ride a llama or marry Jimmy's mom, or-" He stopped as he realized that everyone was staring at him due to his last proclamation. "What I meant to say was, WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

Cindy and Libby started screaming, and running around the lab grabbing whatever they could to protect themselves. Jimmy stood in the middle of it all feeling quite irritated and confused. The Droids shouldn't have been due yet; Goddard's findings had said so. He knew that something was up. "Guys, quite down for a sec. I don't think that those are the Droids."

Cindy and Libby paused for a second as Carl still screamed behind them. "What do you mean, Spewtron? Who else could that be? Santa Claus?" Cindy asked with her hands on her hips.

Jimmy laughed without emotion. "Of course not. I mean, it's possible since we did basically help him with the gift distribution that one Christmas, but then again-"

"I was being sarcastic, loser. Just tell us who you think is really out there so I can prove you wrong, and we can get on with our lives." Cindy responded with a roll of the eyes. Jimmy glared at her for a second before continuing.

"Fine. To be honest, I don't know exactly who's out there. But, I do know that it can't be the NickDroids. They'd be about two hours early, plus they said they would use absolute force in that letter, so they would be in here, trying to destroy us by now." Jimmy finished with his arms crossed over his chest. "So take that, Cindy."

The aforementioned girl scoffed and grumbled: "Just use your little security camera thing to check."

Jimmy smirked before pressing a few buttons on his giant computer and a live video showing the outside of the clubhouse appeared on the screen. Standing there, was a shorter, pink-wearing boy with large bucked-teeth. Next to him were three strangely colored dogs. Jimmy immediately knew who it was.

"Timmy Turner?" The large-headed asked aloud. He hadn't seen the wanna-be-genius since their last meeting about a year ago. Jimmy didn't know whether to feel upset that the boy who had tried to steal his thunder(especially in front of Cindy) had come back, or pleased that out of all the people, he came to him. Either way, his arrival had definitely piqued his curiosity.

Cindy, on the other hand, was ecstatic. "Timmy? Oh, my gosh! Timmy's here, Libs! He'll know how to get us out of this mess!"

Libby chuckled at her best friend's excitement. "I see, Cindy. Your little boyfriend's back to save the day." She said semi-sardonically.

Cindy put her hands on her hips again. "One, he is not my boyfriend. Two, what is that supposed to mean?"

Libby giggled nervously at Cindy's sudden change in temper. " I was just saying...never mind, Cindy." At this, Cindy shrugged her shoulders as Jimmy started to speak up.

"Now, girls, even though I have no idea why you want to put all of your faith in this...faking, huge-toothed, pink-wearing-"

"Oh, stop being so jealous, Neutron. You know that he's capable of great things, even if you did 'prove' that he wasn't as big as a know-it-all as you." Cindy stated flatly, as if she was used to saying it. Cindy had actually enjoyed the whole "boys fighting over her" thing. It was a definite confidence boost, and even more so, just pure fun. Although, she still had no idea who she would choose if the decision between said boys would ever present itself again.

Jimmy stared at her with his mouth gaped open. "Excuse me? Me, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, jealous of that?" He asked incredulously as he pointed to the screen, now showing Timmy trying to ram the door open.

Cindy rolled her eyes. "Yes. You know he's better than you, and you can't stand it. Just let him in, before he breaks your door or hurts himself."

Jimmy just stared at her again before he pressed the button that allowed Timmy inside. The group watched as the rug slipped from under the boy and his companions, making them fall through the tubes that led to the lab. They landed on a small mat on the ground, which Timmy was very grateful for since the mat never worked when he would sneak into Crocker's lab.

He looked up at the small circle of preteens that were slowly crowding around him and his god-family as he lay on the mat. "Hey, what's up...guys?" He attempted to ask with nonchalance.

"Nothing much, Turner. Actually, I'd like to ask you the same thing." Jimmy asked him with his arms crossed and a suspicious glare on his face.

Timmy almost seemed to shrink due to Jimmy's glare, but still answered as coyly as he could. "You know, just...hanging. Or, laying, as you can see."

Cindy quietly giggled at the boyishness of Timmy's attitude before being silenced by a cold look from Jimmy. She cleared her throat, awkwardly. "Well, that's great, Timmy. But, um, what exactly are you doing here?"

Timmy shrugged as he sat up. "Eh, I don't know. This was the closest place to Dimmesdale, and even this was far away. If I decided to go any farther, I'd probably be dead by now."

"Oh, you poor thing. You must have been walking out there for hours." Cindy said comfortingly as she walked over to Timmy and put her hand on his shoulder. "Neutron, get Timmy some food and water. He must be starving."

Jimmy just stared at the both of them, this time his right eye twitching slightly, but went to go get something anyway. He came back with a peanut butter sandwich with a glass of water, and handed it to him. Timmy took a small, cautious bite of the sandwich and put it down. "A peanut butter sandwich? Really, Neutron? I've been treading the Void for hours and all you give me is a peanut butter sandwich? You could at least given me ham, but just peanut butter? Wow, Jimmy." He said with fake offense and pain. He really didn't care what he had given(in fact, peanut butter was his favorite), but he loved making the prodigy look bad, and this would be the way to do it.

Jimmy looked shocked and embarrassed, his face reddening slightly as Libby and Cindy glared at him while Carl ran over to hug Timmy.

"Don't worry, Small-Headed Timmy-slash-Jimmy. We'll get you something proper to eat!" He said reassuringly. Timmy just gave the portly boy a forced smile as he reluctantly hugged back. Jimmy pulled Carl off of him.

"Now, wait just one second. If you were really starving, wouldn't you take anything that was given to you, even if it was 'just a peanut butter sandwich'?" Jimmy asked, completely annoyed by the aura of ignorance in the lab.

Timmy squinted his eyes a bit, and then set the plate aside. "Well, I guess so. But still, I could be...allergic to peanut butter for all you know, Captain Brainiac. But, fortunately for you, I am not. Still, I would like something better than this. I mean," He said in a higher pitched voice, now staring at the girls, but still aiming his words towards Jimmy. "You wouldn't deny a hungry, broken-hearted, and tired _friend_the only thing that could give him sheer happiness and joy, would you?"

Cindy looked as if she was about to cry. "Neutron, stop being such a jealous jerk and get Timmy some real food! I'm sure that if something like this happened to you, Timmy would stop at nothing to restore your health. But, noo, you're Jimmy Neutron, the biggest piece of lard I've ever met! Come on, Timmy. I'll take you to this jerkazoid's kitchen before he manages to do anymore harm." She finished, grabbing Timmy's hand and hoisting him up. She shook her head at Jimmy before leaving the lab with Timmy.

Little did everyone else know, Timmy had quickly stuck his tongue out at Jimmy before turning around and saying "Gee, thanks Cindy. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Jimmy was dumbfounded, once again. He slapped his hand against his forehead and turned around to face the others. They looked just as disappointed as Cindy had only seconds ago. "Guys, I can explain. Well, actually, I really don't have to do that, because it should be obvious that this guy is faking again! Or, over-exaggerating, either one. He just wants to make me look bad in front of Cin-in front of you guys." He said, correcting himself at the end.

"Jimmy, I doubt he's faking it. If he is, then boy, he is a good actor. Anyways, I gotta agree with Cindy in saying that this whole jealousy thing is getting out of hand." Said Libby, who also eyeing the dogs still on the mat, curiously.

"Yeah Jimmy," Carl said. "Small-Headed Timmy-slash-Jimmy is cool. Why do you not like him?"

"Carl, first of all, his name is just Timmy. Second of all, I AM NOT JEALOUS OF HIM! The reason I don't like him is because he's a huge liar." He said, seething with anger. "That, and he keeps trying to one-up me. It's annoying. I mean, at least when Cindy does it, I can always forgive her because...whatever, but with Timmy? No way. He's just doing it to make my life suck."

Libby sighed. "Whatever you say, Jimmy." She bent down to the dogs. "So, I didn't know you guys could turn into dogs. I mean, you are Timmy's computer things, right?"

Cosmo and Wanda shared a look before nodding. "We had to disguise ourselves, or the government would have taken us away." Wanda said.

Jimmy walked over. "Hm, interesting. And, who's this smaller one?" He said, acknowledging the little, purple puppy sitting in between the pink and green ones.

Cosmo smiled widely, probably the first time since the war had started. "This is our baby, Poof! He's the first fair-I mean computer thingamajig baby created in years!"

"Why a baby?" Jimmy asked the dogs. They looked back at him with confused faces. Wanda answered hesitantly.

"Well, why not a baby?"

Jimmy blinked a few times before replying. "Well, I mean, it's a baby and...you know what, forget it. Ugh, my head hurts." He said, now clutching his head and turning away from everyone. At that moment, Timmy and Cindy had re-entered, the former holding an open box of pizza and the latter smiling warmly at him.

"Hey, guys! Cindy found a box of pizza in the fridge!" He placed it on the floor in front of everyone. "Who wants a bite?" This was followed by Libby yelling "I do!" and Carl looking at the pizza hungrily before glancing at Jimmy.

"Wait, Jimmy, didn't you say that you got us pizza to eat for the trip?" The red-head asked as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

Jimmy shrugged. "Yeah, but that doesn't matter anymore, now does it? Now that he's here," he said gesturing an irritated nod to Timmy. "nothing matters." He then sat down on the ground with no intention of eating any of the pizza. Carl looked worriedly at him, but then dug into the food himself.

Timmy looked at Jimmy. "You don't want any, Neutron? It's pretty good." He said, feeling a little bad about the whole peanut butter thing.

Jimmy shook his head, just as Cindy scoffed. "Don't bother giving this worms-for-brains anything. He won't accept your very kind offer because his pride's ten times bigger than his head!"

Jimmy scowled at the blonde before walking over to his computer to do some more time calculations. It was the only thing that could distract him from the increasingly annoying situation that he was in. He looked up at the screen after typing in several numbers and letters.

**_NickDroids Arrival: 45 seconds and counting_**

Jimmy's mouth fell open. He heard the laughter of his friends due to a joke that Timmy had told them, Cindy's voice being heard over the rest of theirs. _They won't be laughing for long,_ Jimmy thought. _Because we might be doomed. _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, folks! It's been a while, and for that I apologize! I've been studying for midterms and finishing several term papers for the past month and a half, so now that all of that is over, I can finally start updating regularly! Hopefully. Instead of updating every weekend, it might be every two weeks. I'm not sure yet. But, either way, I hope everyone had a nice holiday season(I know, SOOO late), and etc. Hmm, anything else...OH YEAH! After receiving an email from a reader, I realized that I never clarified that this story takes place after the SECOND Timmy/Jimmy Power Hour. You see, they become friends in the final one, so I decided that in order to spice things up a bit, to make it be in accordance with the second one. Sorry for the confusion! So...enjoy!**

Kim, who was now extremely and unnaturally fatigued, dropped the final few twigs into a small fire and sat down on the ground. Ron was still sleeping, a little more peacefully than before, beside her. The cracking from the fire made him stir a bit, but was back to normal only seconds later. Kim sighed. It had been a very long day for the duo. Not only did Kim have to carry Ron through the desert for hours, but she also had to fight the inevitability of sleep herself. She still had no idea where she was, or where she was going and how she was going to get there. All she knew was that she needed to get there soon, for she was also growing hungry. She reached into her pocket and took out a small pack of peanuts and frowned. She realized that the DisneyBots must have confiscated the large amount of food that she had originally packed with her. She decided to eat only half of the peanuts, and save the rest for later. When she was finished, she yawned.

"I hope we get somewhere tomorrow, Ron. I don't think I can handle anymore of this." She said dryly as she laid down next to him. Ron squirmed slightly and surprisingly to Kim, sat up.

"Whoa. That was a really weird dream. Oh, hey, Kim. Why are we on the ground?" He asked, looking around at his surroundings wildly.

Kim blinked before clearing her throat. "Well, Ron, you've kinda beenout cold for the past few hours. I had to settle down for a bit because unlike you, I had to walk and carry you through this huge desert. I'm super tired, and I would like some peace and quite for the next hour, okay? Thanks in advance." She said grumpily before putting her head back down on the ground, using her hands as a pillow. Ron cocked an eyebrow at the teen and shrugged.

"You got it, Kim. I'll just walk around for a little while so I don't disturb you." He said as he stood up. Leaving Kim, he walked out into the desert, looking for any sign of civilization. After ten minutes, he realized that he was lost. Suddenly freaked out, he began running around yelling for help, but to no avail.

"Kim! Help! I'm lost! Kim? Anyone?" Once he realized that no one was around to hear him and that Kim was still sleeping, he sat down with a pout to his lips. "Well this is just great. Kim's gonna kill me when she finds me...if she finds me."

Out of nowhere, he was startled by a loud noise coming from behind him. Scared and curious, he turned around to see nothing. He whimpered quietly, bringing his knees to his chest. "This is not fun. At all. And I really want a Bueno Nacho special right now. With extra cheese..." He thought aloud hungrily as some drool fell down his chin. He wiped it off and shook his head. He just shouldn't think about food at a time like this.

He heard the sound again. This time, he screamed and fell on his stomach with his hands over his eyes. "Whatever you are, please don't kill me!"

A giant, dark blue and white robot stomped slowly toward Ron. He took down all of his information with a simple scan with it's eyes. "Name: Stoppable, Ron. Age: 16. Strength: Level 3. Weaknesses: Food, Speed, Intelligence. Strengths: Close to none...Unknown. Attack Immediately." At that, the DisneyBot charged at Ron.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Take all that back! I have strengths and I'm not dumb! Ahh!" He screamed as the Bot grabbed him and held him in the air, it's blue eyes turning red. A high pitched sound came from the bots as it's eyes grew bright and brighter.

_Laser eyes_, Ron thought. He tried wriggling from the clutches of the Bot, but it pressed on holding him. Then, at a spur of the moment, Ron cried out and started thrashing and kicking the Bot.

"Put me down, you crazy thing! Once Kim gets here to save me, you are so dead!" He said, kicking the Bot into it's bluish-grey chest. When he did this, the Bot froze and dropped Ron to the ground before falling with a loud thud. Ron fell as well, landing on his face, but got up. He crawled to the fallen DisneyBot and examined it. There was a large hole where Ron had kicked him, with sparks of light coming out of it along with stray wires.

"Hm, that must be some sort of weak spot." He said as he stood up. He looked around, shook his head as if to shake off what had just happened and walked in a random direction in hopes of finding Kim. From the opposite direction, he heard another sound. He tensed in fear of another Bot before turning around, only to see Kim running towards him.

"Ron! Are you okay? I heard this loud noise and I realized that you were gone, and-and, I was just so worried-" She was interrupted by Ron putting her arms around her, hugging her tight as if they would be separated again. Kim slowly hugged back and they stayed like that for a minute. Then, they broke apart, looking at each other until they heard a low grumble coming from the Bot.

"Is that what made that noise?" Kim asked Ron, taking her arms off of him. He nodded.

"It was about to blow me up, but then I kicked it in it's chest and it kinda died, I guess."

Kim's eyes widened. "Really? That's all it takes? Wait, I kicked a lot of those things a bunch of times at the battle, and none of them were affected by it at all."

"That's weird. Must be a different type or...something." He replied, putting his arm around Kim's shoulder. "Let's go. I don't think I want to be out here any longer."

Kim smirked. "Oh really? I was thinking that you would want to destroy more evil robots."

Ron lightly punched her in the arm. "No way. Not unless you're there. I was freaking out."

Kim smiled, flattered. "Aw, next time I'll be there. I just hope that next time isn't soon, because I'm beat."

"Eh, I guess I could go for a nap right about now, but don't expect me to be asleep for more than about ten minutes."

Kim shook her head. "Sure, Ron, sure." She put a finger to her chin. "I wonder why we were so tired, though. I mean, you practically passed out."

"I have no idea. Sleep just kinda...hit me. Right there and then. It felt really weird, ya know? Like, one second I was perfectly fine, and the next, all I want to do is lay my head down on a nice, fluffy pillow. Fluffy like cotton candy..." Ron trailed off, drool dripping down his chin. Kim shook her head with a small smile to her lips.

After a few moments of silence and walking, Ron piped up. "So, uh, you got any food on you, KP?"

Kim gave a "what do you think" look to Ron before taking what was left of the peanuts out of her pocket and handing them to him. He tipped the bag into his mouth and ate all of them in one gulp.

"I'm still hungry, Kim." He said matter-of-factly. Kim groaned.

"I am too, Ron. But, we don't have any food left. The Bots took it all. I'm sure that there will be food where we're going."

Ron frowned. "But Kim, where exactly are we going?

Kim looked at the ground before looking up to the sky. "I don't know, Ron. I just don't know."

The two shared a sigh as they walked out into the desert.

* * *

><p>"And then I said, 'That's not a Chevy, it's a <em>Fjord<em>'!" Timmy said before the group of his other-world friends laughed. He had never felt so...popular. Back in Dimmesdale, his only real friends were Chester and AJ(along with his back-up friends, Sanjai and Elmer). Now, he had a whole group of fellow kids that were hanging on his every word. As bad as he had felt about excluding Jimmy, he knew he had to take advantage of the situation. No matter how bad the _real _situation was.

"Oh, Timmy..." Cindy said wistfully with a hand to her cheek. He gave her a goofy grin and took her hand.

"My dear, even though times may be...um, what's the word?"

"Difficult?" Cindy answered, thinking that Timmy's small vocabulary was funny, yet horrifying.

"Yes! So, even though times are difficult, I hope that we'll both make it out okay. And, when we do, I hope that you would take the liberty of being my girlfriend." Timmy finished, with a rather nervous look on his face. Anytime he had asked a girl out(usually Trixie Tang), they had either slapped him and walked away, or called the police. But Cindy's reaction was much different. She gasped, looked at Libby, who had also gasped, looked back at Timmy, and then tackled him in a hug.

"Of course, Timmy! Nothing would make me happier!" She said with glee. Timmy gave a wide smile, and hugged back, not knowing that he was about to be interrupted.

"Ahem, I know what would make _me _happier." Said a voice from the computer. Timmy, Cindy, Carl, and Libby looked over to see Jimmy, who had a very dour look on his face. Cindy rolled her eyes and looked away.

"What now, Neutron? I thought you had gotten rid of all your angst while playing with your giant nerd toy." Timmy laughed at this, which gained him a smile from Cindy and a glare from Jimmy.

"I'm just saying, maybe you should save all the _lovey-dovey _time for when we're not in total danger!" He replied, his face getting redder with every word. This time, Libby spoke up.

"What do you mean? I thought that-" She was interrupted by a loud crash coming from the ceiling. In came three, large NickDroids, looking as menacing as possible. Two of them were smaller, with most of their bodies being bright orange, but slime green arms and splat symbols on their chests. Then, the third one, which was standing in between the other two, was enormous, with it's head hitting the ceiling. It's armor was more of a copper color, with a pale green on his arms and symbol. The big one spoke.

_"WE ARE THE NICKDROIDS, SENT FROM NICKELODEON STUDIOS TO DESTROY YOU. EACH OF YOU HAVE RECEIVED A LETTER IN THE MAIL,STATING WHEN YOU SHOULD HAVE LEFT. WE HAVE GIVEN YOU THE CHANCE, AND YOU FAILED TO TAKE IT. DUE TO YOUR NEGLIGENCE, WE WILL MURDER YOU, UNLESS YOU HAVE A LIABLE REASON AS TO WHY YOU HAVE YET TO LEAVE. YOU HAVE TWENTY SECONDS." _

Libby's mouth dropped open, and she ran to hide behind a table at the corner of the lab. Carl fainted, landing on the ground with a yelp. Cindy and Timmy just stared at Jimmy. Jimmy's mind was searching for words to say, but no matter what, he couldn't get intelligible words out of his mouth.

At the ten second mark, Timmy jumped in. "This boy right here has extreme stupiditis. Whatever he does, ends in catastrophe because of a medical condition that makes his brain ten times smaller than it should be. Please don't kill us!" Timmy explained the lie, grabbing Jimmy and holding him out in front of him like a sacrifice. Cindy had to refuse the urge to laugh out loud. Jimmy was fuming on the inside as he released himself from Timmy's hold, but knew he couldn't show it. As ridiculous as Timmy's excuse was, it was much more than he could have thought of.

One of the smaller Droids' head cocked to the side. "_Extreme stupiditis? Didn't your great grandmother die of that, Steve?" _It asked the other small Droid. "Steve" seemed to think about it for a second, before uttering "_Oh, yeah! I remember. She was at the auto shop and the disease caused her to spill acid all over herself. Poor Great Grandma Rose." _

The big Droid took their banter as a sign that Timmy must have been telling the truth, even though he really just made the condition up. "Oh, alright. We won't obliterate you." This earned a cheer from Cindy and Libby, and a smirk from Timmy to Jimmy. "But I will have to get rid of your main handicap." It's eyes lit up to a fiery red, and aimed at Jimmy. Out came a green laser beam, that would have turned the genius into dust if it wasn't for Timmy pushing him out of the way. The beam hit part of Timmy's arm, which immediately disintegrated. He howled in pain, and fell on the ground.

Cindy ran over to him. "Timmy! No! Wake up, come on!" She sobbed over the now limp boy in front of her. Jimmy slowly approached them, and bent down. He grabbed Timmy's hand and checked for a pulse.

"He's still alive. Don't worry. We just have to get him to a hospital." He said calmingly, as he put his hand back down. He then stood up to stare at the large NickDroid standing tall before him.

"You want to hurt me and my friends? Well, bring it."

The smaller bots laughed. "_Whoa, his case of stupiditis is worse than I thought, George_!" Said "Steve" before firing his own laser.

**A/N: Another cliffhanger, I know. I swear that the next chapter will have more action in it so stay tuned and thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back! I am so, utterly, extremely sorry for neglecting this story for so long. But with school and sports, I really didn't have time to write. BUT, now that it's Summer, I have all the time I need to continue this! So, without further ado, Chapter 5!**

It was official: Kim hated her life.

Well, not completely _hated_, but she definitely felt much distaste for the situation she was currently in.

There she sat cross-legged as a snoring Ron shifted yet again on her lap. The sun was shining bright-too bright, she decided. It was much too hot, and Kim could have sworn that it was freezing only an hour or two ago. She was starving, with the deepening aches in her stomach making her irritable with just about anything and everything around her. She pushed Ron off of her, an abrupt act that she didn't even expect from herself. Ron woke up.

"Ow. Not one of the most pleasant ways of waking someone up, but I'll take it." He said, using his arms to elevate himself off of the sandy ground. Kim simply grunted, and blew a stray strand of auburn hair out of her line of vision. Ron was concerned. "What's up with you, KP?"

She scoffed. "What's up with me? What's up with _me_? There is nothing _up _with me, no sir-ree. It's not like my entire life is ruined at the moment, or anything. Nope." Kim said incredulously before standing up and turning her back away from Ron, who was now incredibly confused.

He cocked an eyebrow in her direction before standing up as well. "Um, alright-"

"Because it's not as if the town that I have lived in my _whole life _is now in ruins! Or-or, it's not like I'll never be able to go to school, or see my family, or say hello to my neighbors ever again. No, way. I mean, wouldn't it be crazy if instead, I would have to spend the rest of my life in a desert with a guy who only cares about food and sleeping? But that's not the case, so I'll just be quiet." Kim then sat down again, her arms crossed over her chest as she sighed exasperatedly. Ron, who had guessed that he was the guy who "only cares about food and sleeping", wasn't completely unused to a meltdown from Kim, who was usually very relaxed in situations like the one that they were currently in. But, the fact that she was freaking out so early scared Ron terribly.

"Kim," he called, with a shockingly steady and clear voice. He walked over to her side and sat next to her. She turned her head away from him with a sneer to her lips. "Kim, you got to listen to me." He sighed. "Look, I know that all this is really hard to understand and even harder to get used to. I know that you must be super scared right now. And, pretty sad...as well as a tad bit angry." That earned a small growl from Kim, but he continued.

"But we have to keep our heads up, and hope for the best, you know? Keeping all your frustration from the battle bottled up inside you is not gonna help us on winning this war, alright? So...if you still feel upset, you should know that you can come and talk to me, and stuff. So...yeah." He finished awkwardly, very unaccustomed to having to give advice. That kind of stuff was Kim's thing, not his.

The two sat in silence for a while until a previously suppressed sob came from Kim. Ron turned quickly and saw Kim, who he had only seen cry _once_, with tears falling down her face. Unsure of what to do, he put an arm around her, who gladly took the gesture as an invitation to hug him, accidentally getting snot on his black shirt. Ron didn't really mind, though, for he eventually started crying too. When they were done, Kim and Ron shared a sigh.

"Thanks, Ron. I really appreciate it." Kim smiled, and before he could reply, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, making Ron's face turn a bright shade of red.

Chuckling, he said "No problem, KP." Suddenly, Kim stood up and grabbed Ron's hand, pulling him up too. "Wait, what are you-"

"We're going to find a way out of this desert. Even if it's the last thing we-" She was interrupted by a rustling noise of some sort. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" The noise came back, officially startling the two teens as they looked around at their surroundings. All they could see was barren land. They turned to face each other with looks of confusion until once again, they heard the noise. "I don't like the sound of that, Kim."

"Me neither," Kim said, putting a finger to her chin in thought. What could that sound be? Another DisneyBot? Possibly. There was only one way for them to find out. "Let's follow the sound to see what it is."

Ron's eyes grew almost comically wide. "Are you crazy? Why should we go in the direction of a thing that might try to _kill us_? I don't know about you Kim, but I don't want to die, at least not yet. There are so many things I haven't done yet, like-"

"Ron, you've sky-dived, crashed celebrity parties, almost died tons of times, and fought a band of evil _monkeys_. I'm pretty sure you've lived a pretty fulfilled life. But that's not the point," said Kim as she started walking towards the sound. "The point is, that if that sound is coming from a DisneyBot, then we should go to see exactly what makes them tick, and just where they're coming from." Kim had stop walking and turned around to face Ron, who was still firmly planted in his spot. "So, are you coming or not?"

Ron opened his mouth, as if to argue a reason as to why they should be doing anything _but _going that way, but instead he slumped, gave out a sigh, and sluggishly walked over to Kim. "Fine. But if something bad happens, I'm gonna say 'I told you so'."

Kim laughed and gave her friend a smirk. "Yeah, yeah. Sure. But until then...race ya!" Before Ron could react, she bolted away from him, sand kicking up behind her. Ron shook his head with a smile to his face, and ran after her.

"You know I'm not a good runner, Kim!"

* * *

><p><em>Out came a green laser beam, that would have turned the genius into dust if it wasn't for Timmy pushing him out of the way. The beam hit part of Timmy's arm, which immediately disintegrated. He howled in pain, and fell on the ground.<em>

_Cindy ran over to him. "Timmy! No! Wake up, come on!" She sobbed over the now limp boy in front of her. Jimmy slowly approached them, and bent down. He grabbed Timmy's hand and checked for a pulse._

_ "He's still alive. Don't worry. We just have to get him to a hospital." He said calmingly, as he put his hand back down. He then stood up to stare at the large NickDroid standing tall before him._

_ "You want to hurt me and my friends? Well, bring it."_

_ The smaller bots laughed. "Whoa, his case of stupiditis is worse than I thought, George!" Said "Steve" before firing his own laser._

Jimmy hopped out of the line of fire, landing near where Carl had fainted. "Is that all you got? You know I thought you NickDroids were supposed to be 'all-powerful', but that was pretty weak," Jimmy taunted, making sure to irritate the Droids as much as possible. "Steve" stomped over to him, making to grab him, when Cindy jumped in front of him with one of his most famous inventions, the Shrink Ray.

"Take this, robo-jerk!" Cindy yelled, before zapping the Droid with the Shrink Ray, making him as small as the average doll. He screamed, but to Jimmy and Cindy, it sounded like a high-pitched buzzing. "Steve" started kicking Cindy's foot, but to no avail, and she picked him up with a leer. "I'm sorry that I'm not sorry about this," she said and broke the Droid in two. She then raised an eyebrow at Jimmy, who coughed and muttered "Thanks". In response, she gave a shrug and pointed the Shrink Ray at "George". Unfortunately, his laser quickly reduced the Shrink Ray to dust in Cindy's hands. She looked up at him, eyes wide, before running away and hiding under the table that Libby had taken as a refuge. The two girls watched as Jimmy jumped and ran away from the lasers that were firing from the Droids' eyes.

"Do you think we should help him?" Asked Libby, who had been biting her nails. She was absolutely terrified of the Droids, especially since they took Sheen.

Cindy bit her lip as Jimmy narrowly escaped getting stomped by the large Droid. "Jimmy's smart, stubborn, but smart. He can handle this himself." Libby gave her a look, which said _"Really?"_, before Cindy sighed and said, "Okay, so maybe I'm scared, alright? It's not like they're evil rich boys, or egg-shaped aliens. They're laser shooting robots with only one objective: to kill. If we go out there unprotected, we're as good as dead. Jimmy's used to this stuff. I'm sure he'll find a way out of this."

Libby rolled her eyes before grabbing Cindy by the wrist, quickly dragging her over to a counter with many inventions on it. "Pick one."

Cindy narrowed her eyes at her, before grabbing the Hyper Cube. She chucked it at Jimmy, yelling "Catch, Neutron!" At the last moment, he turned around, and caught it in his arms. He looked down at it, before realization dawned in his face. He gave the girls a nod, before turning back around to face the Droids. "I think this little fight is over, my friends," He said, and turned the Hyper Cube on, sucking in both of the Droids as they screamed. He quickly turned it off once they were both inside, and let out a large breath that he hadn't even been aware he was holding. "Nice thinking, Vortex."

Cindy walked to him from behind the counter. "Well, someone was going to have to save your stupid butt, sooner or later." At this, Jimmy chuckled, and handed her the Hyper Cube. "So, how are we going to get Timmy to a hospital? I'm pretty sure the closest one to here is shut down."

Jimmy faltered, realizing that getting Timmy medical help wouldn't be so easy. "I don't really know. I'm a genius, not a doctor. Maybe we could give him stitches, or something?" This earned him a punch to the arm. "Ow!" He yelled as Cindy walked past him, and over to Timmy's laying body.

"Timmy, can you hear me? Are you okay?" Cindy asked, her voice soft, as she put down the Hyper Cube, and placed her hand over the missing chunk of Timmy's arm. His eyes flew open for a fleeting moment, before closing again. Cindy frowned, and turned to Jimmy. "We need to get him help, and fast, Neutron. I don't care if you don't like him," She stood up, with her hands to her hips. "He came here to help us, and saved your life. Now, it's time for you to save his." She grabbed Timmy, and put his limp arm around her shoulder, and dragged him over to the HoverCraft.

"Cindy, we can't use that! I haven't tested it yet, and-"

"Well, that's your fault, Einstein. Lib, could you go and wake up Carl?" Cindy asked, as she buckled Timmy into the seat. Libby nodded, before running over to Carl, and slapping him a few times.

"Carl, if you don't wake up, I'm going to...cancel your subscription to Llama Weekly?" She said, her threat coming out more as a question. But, this was enough to have Carl come to, and fully alert at that.

"You wouldn't dare!" He exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Libby. She shook her head.

"Not anymore. Come on." She pulled Carl over to the HoverCraft, and both of them hopped in. Jimmy still stood, looking at them as if they were circus animals.

"Are you coming? Because if you aren't, we have no problem with leaving you here." Said Cindy, as she made her way over to the front seat so she could drive. Jimmy ran over and slapped Cindy's hands away from the controls.

"There's no way I'm gonna let you drive." He jumped in, as Cindy gave him an innocent smile. "Wait! If we're really going to leave the safety of my lab, I should at least bring some things with us."

Jumping back out, Jimmy went over to the counter where Libby and Cindy had found the Hyper Cube. He picked up his jet pack backpack which had been laying on the ground, and put as many gadgets he could find inside. He got back into the HoverCraft, and the flew the group through the unpleasant hole that the Droids made in the ceiling. Jimmy had no idea where they were going, but he knew that he had to get there soon.

Suddenly, Cindy gasped. "Jimmy! What about Timmy's computer program friends? We forgot about them!"

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Cindy, we have more important things to worry about, don't you think?"

"But what if-"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, okay?" He replied, simply fed up. Cindy pouted and leaned back in her chair.

"Goodbye, Retroville! We'll miss you!" Carl yelled, as they flew past the empty Candy Bar. That was when Jimmy realized that they were leaving Retroville, their home, possibly for good. He let out a forlorn sigh as they flew away from the town that was no longer theirs. The town that was no longer anyone's.

Little did they know, they were going to find a new place to make their own.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, Neutron...when are you planning on fixing my arm?" Asked a suddenly awake Timmy. His voice was hoarse and weak, but still held a challenging tone. This irritated Jimmy to no end.

"As soon as I can, Turner! Do you not see that I'm busy flying us away from certain doom, or are you too busy being a big...doofus face?!" He said, too upset to come up with an insult that made sense. They had only been flying for an hour or so, and he had already been asked the dreadful question, "Are we there yet?" by Carl twelve times. His patience was wearing thin.

Timmy shot him a glare. "Jeeze, Neutron. I was only asking a question. This," He said, holding his mutilated arm up. "Happened to me while I was saving your life, after all. And, really? Doofus face? I'm hurt, Jimmy, I truly am."

To prevent himself from going to the back of the HoverCraft and choking Timmy until his face turned a lovely shade of blue, Jimmy gripped the steering wheel as hard as he could until his knuckles turned a ghostly white. Libby noticed this and said, "Whoa, Jimmy. Cool it with the wheel. You might sprain something." Jimmy looked at her, before loosening his grip.

Once leaving the Nickelodeon district limits, a sudden thought occurred to Timmy. "Wait, where's Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof?" He began to look around frantically, hurting his arm in the process. He grabbed said arm while sucking air through his teeth. Cindy turned to him, concerned.

"Timmy, just sit tight. We'll get you help soon. Until then, Neutron can answer your question," she said, giving Jimmy an expecting look. Instead of saying anything, Jimmy nervously hunched over the wheel.

Timmy leaned forward and tapped Jimmy on the shoulder. "Yeah, Jimmy. Can you answer that question for me? Where are my god par- computer whatsits?" Jimmy let out a sigh. With a look that said "please don't throw me off the hovercraft", he began to explain.

"You see, as we were leaving the city, we sort of realized that we left your computerized programs back at the lab. And, I may have decided to leave them there. But don't worry! As soon as this is all over we can go back to retrieve them," said Jimmy, but as soon as he said the part about deciding to leave Timmy's god family, his good hand was firmly wrapped around Jimmy's throat.

"You what? Are you crazy? Neutron if you don't turn this thing around right now you bet your fudge-head that bones _will_ be broken." Timmy said with enough venom to kill a python. At this point Jimmy's own face was turning blue, so Cindy quickly pulled the buck-toothed boy back.

"He's not worth it, Timmy." She gave Jimmy a good once-over before adding, "Plus, he's the only one of us that knows where we're going. At least he better know where we're going, right Captain Braniac?" Jimmy took a large gulp of precious air, before opening the glove compartment next to the wheel to consult his trusty map of the Cartoon World. He unrolled the parchment and blew a great deal of dust off of it, quite unfortunately right into Carl's face, causing him to cough and wheeze. Jimmy sent him an apologetic smile before answering Cindy.

"Of course I do, Vortex. Right now, we're right here," he said, pointing to the area right beside a picture of jagged rocks labeled on the map as the The Grieving Gorge. "Legend has it that many people have gone through the Grieving Gorge, and none have ever returned. But it's just a tall tale." He said, before sticking the ancient map back inside of the compartment.

Timmy narrowed his eyes and looked around. "I don't see any gor-oh."

In the distance the kids could make out a series of tall mountains, all surrounding a seemingly harmless river.

"Well, that doesn't look so bad. I wonder why they call it the Grieving Gorge." Libby said. Jimmy sighed.

"Well, it comes with a story," Jimmy put the hovercraft on autopilot, and turned to face his anticipating friends. "There was once a boy, named Casper. He and his best friend Wendy would always go on these great and and thrilling adventures together. They had gone to every corner of the Cartoon World, visited almost every landmark, and met a plethora of people."

"One day, Casper and Wendy decided to go to the Gracious Gorge, as it was known as back in the day. It was the only place in the world they had yet to go to. When they arrived, they boarded on a small rowboat, and went through the river. Suddenly, it started to rain. It soon turned into a full-out storm, with large booms of thunder nearly deafening the two. That's when the lightening began. Casper and Wendy tried as hard as they could to row through the Gorge as the storm seemed to become more and more irate. The lightening hit the surrounding mountains, making chunks of rock fall into the water. And then...well, a rock hit the boat, and Wendy fell out. She didn't know how to swim. Casper would have jumped in and saved her, but the storm was making the current of the river move swiftly away from the drowning Wendy. When the storm finally stopped, Casper sat on one of the rocks and cried, because his Wendy was gone. He cried for days, until he somehow managed to cry himself to death. He became Casper, the unfriendly ghost. That is why it's called the Grieving Gorge. Legend says that when you go through, you can still hear his wails of sorrow."

Cindy blinked. "Wow. That's really...depressing." Everyone silently agreed as Jimmy turned off autopilot and flew them towards the Gorge.  
>At first the ride is quiet-almost peaceful. Everything's calm, and pretty fine. Pretty fine until the friends heard a crackle of thunder coming from up above. Timmy frowned.<p>

"Great. Just great. Not only are we probably going to be killed by some ghost, but we're also going to be drenched in rain. Fantastic." At this, Jimmy scoffed.

"I am absolutely done with your complaining, Turner! You should have known that a journey like this would entail things like rain. Everything can't be perfect just because you think you're some sort of king. Gosh, people say that _I'm_ a megalomaniac." He gave another scoff. "No one has truly seen narcissism until they've met you." Jimmy finished his short rant with a rather over-exaggerated roll of the eyes and huff. This earned the boy genius shocked stares from four pairs of eyes. After a while it was getting uncomfortable. "What?"

"Neutron! I seriously can't with you right now. You're such a-a...I don't even have the words for what you are! I can't even believe you." Yelled Cindy, as the rain started to pour. They were only a fifth of the way through the Gorge, the tall mountains looming over the group and the water picking up speed below them. Needless to say, they were scared.

"Yeah, fudge-dork, I can't believe you either. Really. You didn't say that to me." Timmy said, suddenly very adamant. The others looked at him in confusion, until Libby made a sound much like a growl.

"You know what I can't believe? The fact that you all keep fighting!"  
>"I can't believe that we're in this mess in the first place! We can't be!" Said Carl, who was now wheezing. "I need my inhaler!"<p>

Jimmy squinted his eyes at everyone. What was happening?

The wind began to blow, not holding anything back. The only thing the Hover Craft could do was move along with it. Everyone except for Jimmy were still yelling in defiance, much to his chagrin. But then somehow, something seemed to...change.

"How come these things always happen to us? Thanks, a lot Jimmy!" Carl yelled. Jimmy had never seen him so angry before. Yes, something was definitely wrong.

Libby looked livid. "Not you too, Carl! You were supposed to be the only one that wasn't a complete idiot. Now I'm stuck on a Hover Craft with a bunch of morons who don't know how to peacefully discuss their feelings!"

"Shut it, Libby." Surprisingly, this came from Cindy. "Neutron needs to be taught a lesson. He's such an inconsiderate neanderthal, and I'm just sick of it!" She reached over and mimicked Timmy's earlier actions of attempting to choke Jimmy.

Before Jimmy could even protest, Timmy piped up with a, "Yeah, _genius_, you think you're so great. If you were even a little as smart as you think you are, we wouldn't be in this mess." Before anger could overtake Jimmy from both the fact that he was being choked by Cindy, and being insulted by a guy he still barely knew, he felt that change again, and Cindy released him.

"Whatever entity is up there, you gotta listen to me. I will give you one Neutron in return for things to return to normal! No more war, or any of this!" She said. This was followed by Timmy agreeing and Carl offering his favorite Llama doll-er, action figure, in order to just be able to take a nice, long nap. Libby sighed.  
>"I'll give anything just to get Sheen back." That's when Jimmy realized what was going on.<p>

_The five stages of grief! Of course, how could I be so dense! This is the Grieving Gorge, after all_. He continued observing his friends. _So this must be Bargaining, meaning that next is-_

His thoughts were interrupted by four loud sobs. _Depression_.

Aside from the cries of his friends, he could hear the soft, pitiful sound of someone else crying. He looked around, frantically, before spotting a white, ghostly figure sitting on a rock, not too far away from the Hover Craft. "Hey, Casper," Jimmy said, quietly.

It eventually stopped raining as they neared the end of the Gorge, and the others stopped crying. They all dried their tears, and gave hopeful smiles to each other. _Acceptance_.

Once they were out, Jimmy parked the Hover Craft on the ground, and looked at each one of them. Timmy coughed.

"So...what just happened? I mean, that was really weird." He at least had the courtesy to look embarrassed. The edge of Jimmy's mouth quirked up.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that you all went through the five stages of grief, and one of you tried to kill me!" Cindy looked away, rubbing the back of her neck, muttering a "sorry".

Carl gawked. "How come you didn't go through it?" Jimmy shrugged.

"It's probably because of the, erm, abnormal size of my brain. It was large enough to know that I wasn't really feeling any grief." Cindy rolled her eyes.

"Of course, another reason for you to think you're some sort of special smarty-pants." Jimmy just smiled and started the engine again, continuing on the journey.

* * *

><p>"So then I say, 'yes, yes I am' and he lets me destroy the whole building! It was really awesome, actually." Phineas says to the teenage boy he had just met a few hours ago. Ferb is behind the two of them, still attempting to build a suitable tent for the three of them to sleep in. A small, crackling fire is the only source of light as darkness falls in The Void.<p>

Phineas and Ferb had left Danville as soon as they were told to. Candace had stayed behind, mostly because Jeremy had come down with a bad cold, and there was no one else around to take care of him. The brothers hadn't seen her ever since. Depression had settled over Phineas for quite some time after assuming the worst had happened to their sister, but telling the tales of his and his friends' adventures was putting him in a much lighter mood.

"Seriously? Whoa, that's actually really cool," said the boy whom Phineas still didn't know the name of. He was hoping that it would eventually come up in their conversation, but it never did. He had spent so much time talking about himself, that he had completely forgotten about the dark haired boy. "Say, what's your name, pal?"

At that point, he raised his head, which was previously facing the ground while Phineas was talking. "Danny. Danny Fenton."

"Well, Danny Fenton, I'm sure you have some good tales to tell. Where are you from?" Danny barely had time to say anything before Ferb ran over to the boys and silently pointed his thumb behind his back towards the tent, signifying that it was finished. "Good job, Ferb! Come on, Danny, we should get to bed." Danny shook his head.

"Nah, I think I'll stay out here for a bit. I'm not really all that tired." He said, raising a hand as if to bid him a goodnight. Phineas nodded in reply, but not without a hint of curiosity in his otherwise, wide eyes. He entered along with his brother, leaving Danny alone with his thoughts.

These thoughts of his weren't the most pleasant. Danny Fenton had certainly had a rather long couple of months. Bits and pieces of words left unsaid and words spoken too soon echoed repeatedly in his head.

_Everything's going to be alright, you guys. _

But they weren't going to be. Not really.

_Don't worry about it, man. I got this. I'm a techno-geek, remember?_

Of course he remembered. He would never forget.

_But, Danny, you don't understand! I could have saved him! This is all my fault and-_

But it wasn't her fault. Not at all. If anything, it was his.

_I love you, Sam._

Now why hadn't he said that?

"Sam, wherever you are, I hope you're okay." He whispered softly, facing the grey and unforgiving sky of The Void. He had been so _stupid_. He should have known that Tucker would try to stop the Droids himself. He should have known that Sam would have been too busy trying to lead the citizens of Amity Park to safety to notice that Tucker was no longer sending feedback on the comms. He should have known that Sam would blame herself, and that she would run away out of guilt. So now, because of him, Sam could be anywhere, and his best friend was dead. "I'm so sorry, Tucker. Please-just try-to forgive me, even though I don't deserve it." Danny brushed a few tears from his blue eyes. "Please, Tucker."

The only response was of silence, and he took that as a "I'll think about it" from Tucker. He found it in him to give a weak smile, and decided to join the boys in the tent, to get a much-needed goodnight's sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's that! In case you didn't know, the five stages(although I think there's actually six, but whatever) of grief are Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression, and Acceptance. Sorry if this chapter was a tad bit too angsty at the end, but oh well(I sort of love angst, in case you haven't noticed yet). Stay tuned for the next chapter! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

_This was a bad idea,_ Kim thought as she and Ron ran away from four DisneyBots, that were of course, shooting lasers at them.

A bad idea indeed. After the teens had decided to follow the source of the mysterious noise, they had stumbled upon a deep hole in the ground. Ron had proceeded to give Kim one of his "Why we shouldn't do this" speeches, which Kim had promptly ignored as she jumped down it. Ron had decided that he didn't have anything better to do, so he jumped down it as well.

They had landed in a series of tunnels, causing Ron to begin to freak out and Kim to silently wish she had a compass. After walking aimlessly for a while, they heard the sound again, but much louder. The ground and dirt walls shook violently, and the heroes could see bright, blue lights in the otherwise dark distance. Before they knew it, DisneyBots had them surrounded from all corners. Kim had grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him though the shaky tunnels, running as fast as she could.

So, at the moment, Kim was definitely regretting her previous decision.

"KP?" Asked a rather winded Ron as he was being pulled around a dark corner.

"No time to talk, Ron."

The blond grunted. "But, Kim...I'm _tired_," said Ron in a way that was totally not a whine. Kim rolled her eyes before coming to a full stop. Ron crashed into her back, giving a quiet "ouch" before seeing what made his friend stop.

Before them was a large open area with a gigantic metal machine in the very center. It was circular in shape and had several tubes jutting from out of it. Coming from out said tubes, were freshly made DisneyBots.

"So," Kim said. "This is where they're coming from."

Before Ron could ask "but why?", the Bots appeared from behind them, grabbing them by the shoulders and holding them up.

"We have you now, Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible. You may have thought you would be able to elude us, but The Master has been waiting for you for quite a while. As you can see, The Master always gets what he wants." The one holding Ron said. He couldn't help but gulp. He had heard of The Master. Everyone had.

No one knew who he was for sure. Several rumors had flooded out after his sudden rise to power: he was an old government leader that was sick of how things were being done in the Cartoon World; he was one of the very weak villains that never even got close to winning, but was now reaching full power; some even thought that he was some sort of evil dark lord from outer space ready to claim the Cartoon World as his.

But, what everyone did know, was that whoever this Master guy was, he was bad news.

And now, Kim and Ron were on there way to meet him, face-to-face.

If you ever asked Kim when the scariest moment of her life was, she would probably laugh and say that she had been through so many compromising and dangerous situations, that she wasn't even scared anymore. But now, let's just say that wasn't the case.

The Master was the one responsible for all of those deaths-the one responsible for all of those lives ruined. He was the reason why poor, innocent people were left broken.

It was obvious: The Master was an evil man. If Kim were to even attempt to fight him, she would be dead in mere seconds. She hated it, but she knew that she would have to comply with whatever The Master said in order to keep her life.

Eventually, the DisneyBots paused in front of a large, brass door. It was rusty, and the paint of what appeared to have been a warning that said "KEEP OUT" was chipping off. Suddenly, the teens were on the dirt ground, having been dropped by the Bots. Once they stood up, with fear and something that looked a little like vanquish written on their faces, one of the Bots made a sound similar to clearing a throat.

"The Master will see you, now."

* * *

><p><em>"Danny."<em>

"Leave me alone, Tucker, I'm sleeping."

_"Who's Tucker?"_

Danny sighed. "You're Tucker, Tucker."

"Um, I'm Phineas. Remember? We met last night."

"Phineas? I don't know any-" Danny opened his eyes. "Oh."

Before him stood a worried Phineas and an, as usual, indifferent Ferb. He figured that he was having a hard time differentiating dreams from reality. He winced-had he really thought that Tucker was still alive and well? He shook the thoughts out of his head-there wasn't enough time to think about that. They had to start moving. Standing up, Danny offered a "Sorry, I was just-"

"Don't worry about it. But, uh, we have to get a move on unless we want some of the DisneyBots or the NickDroids to find us." Phineas said, before glancing at Ferb, who looked back. "Ferb thinks it's best if we go west. What do you think, Danny?"

Danny stuck his tongue out in thought. _West would be a good idea, but-_ suddenly, the ghost-boy was plagued with memories. A specific one stood out to him, for it was not unlike what was happening at the moment.

_"Danny, are you sure we should do this? I think we should just get out of here while we can-going west would be best. I heard there's less conflict over there in the countryside." Tucker had said. It was the night of the attack on Amity Park, the night that Tucker had died. Sam was with them too, sitting on Danny's bed, as the boys sat on the floor. _

_Sam had shook her head. "Bad idea, Tucker. Danny's gotta do his thing, and we have to do our thing. Right, Danny?" At this, Danny remembered shrugging. He had been nervous about the impending battle-he had ever only fought against ghosts, never robots bent on murder. _

_Tucker had given a sigh, most likely in realization that it would be impossible to convince his friends that the entire thing was a bad idea. "Fine. I just hope this doesn't end up blowing up in our faces."_

_Sam snorted. "Would you quit being such a pessimist, Tuck? That's my job, remember?" She gave him a playfully light kick, and everyone chuckled. For a quick second, thoughts of war and running away were all but forgotten. That was until the sound of screaming was heard from downstairs. _

_"Oh no," Sam all but whispered, before Danny was on his feet and running down the stairs. Once he reached the bottom steps, he noticed that the living room was completely trashed: the couch was scratched up, chairs were all over the place, the TV had a big hole in it, there was dirt all over the lilac carpet. Before Danny could even react to the condition of the room though, there was another scream. It was coming from the kitchen._

_And, Danny was pretty sure that Jazz and his parents had been in the kitchen. _  
><em>Gulping nervously, he closed his eyes and managed to choke out "Going Ghost!", before flashes of white light surrounded him as he transformed. As he was about to walk through the doorway, Sam appeared behind him, grabbing his hand. He made to shake her off, but instead she stuffed the Fenton Thermos into his free hand. <em>

_"This probably isn't going to help at all, but-"_

_"No," Danny interrupted, looking down to the Thermos. "I think it might just work. Thanks, Sam." The dark haired girl nodded her head, and gave him a reassuring smile. He returned it before walking into the kitchen to the impending doom._

_That was the last time he saw Sam smile._

"Danny," he heard what couldn't have possibly been Sam say. He rubbed his eyes. There, standing in front of him was the girl who he had spent hours searching for, days missing, and years unknowingly loving. She looked exactly how she had the night of the battle, if not a little less scratched up and bewildered. "Danny," she said again, and this time Danny reached out to her, just wanting to make sure that this was _real_ and that he wouldn't be alone in this anymore.

"Um, Danny? You're kinda petting my head."

It was Phineas. Just Phineas.

Shocked and on the verge of tears, Danny ran out of the tent, not wanting people who were practically strangers to see him cry. Regardless, the brothers followed him.

"Danny, are you alright? You know, if you want to keep caressing my hair, you can." This startled a laugh out of the teen, before he turned to them and took a deep breath. No, he was not going to cry. Not when he could actually be doing something.

"Thanks, Phineas, but I'm good. I guess I'm just...seeing things." He said while squinting his eyes at his own words. _Seeing things,_ gosh it made him sound crazy.

Ferb gave Phineas another look, and Danny was really starting to wonder why he couldn't just talk, before Phineas said, "Ferb says that war makes the mind go wacky. Don't worry about it. But, uh, did we ever decide on which way we're going?"

Of course, he had forgotten while he was going through his reverie.

"West. We should go west."

* * *

><p>Somewhere, in a dark, dank, and daunting office building that had long since been abandoned, sat a green monkey in front of a desk, drumming his opposable thumbs against the wood and tentatively waiting for the phone in front of him to ring.<p>

He was nervous, no beyond nervous. This was a feeling so strong and growing stronger in his stomach, that it couldn't be properly described. There was sweat trickling down his forehead, while he took shaky breaths, before dropping his head to the desk with a loud _thump_.

Mojo JoJo groaned. He really didn't need this right now.

Suddenly, the phone rung, loud and alarming. Nearly falling out of his swivel chair, Mojo involuntarily spun around before grabbing the phone. He quickly composed himself, and pressed the green TALK button.

"Monkey, could you tell me what was taking you so long to answer?" Asked a cold, low voice on the other line. Mojo JoJo swallowed and tried to stammer out some sort of answer, but was cut off. "Never mind. We don't have any time for this. Now, what was this big news you wanted to tell me so much? I'm a busy man, Monkey." A very busy man, indeed. Busy destroying countless lives, no doubt.

"Er, well, Mr. Master, sir-"

"How many times must I tell you, insolent primate? I am not the Master. I am merely his associate." Spoke the voice again, with a tinge of what sounded like exasperation, but was most likely hostility.

"I apologize! It's just you both sound so similar-or how I've never really seen either of your faces. I will never do it again!" Mojo apologized, profusely, not wanting to get any more on the bad side of one of the most dangerous people in all of the Cartoon Universe. He was already demoted to being called "Monkey".

"I swear, if you don't tell me what you wanted to tell me right now, I will-"

"No! It's just...you're not going to like this, nor will The Master."

"Do you think I care? Just spit it out!" Mojo frowned. He might as well just say it.

"They-the resistance group-they found one of your bases and destroyed about a hundred Bots, Droids, and even the NetworkBorgs. The member we could capture-a boy with a stretching dog, a sponge, a bluejay, and a blue blob that says he's imaginary were all killed. The rest got away." Mojo waited for a reply, but he got nothing. "They say they want to see you-I mean The Master-personally. Apparently they want to try to put up a fight."

There was a long, but somehow loud silence. For a second, Mojo was afraid that the masked man on the other end had hung up, but a voice rang through the phone soon after.

"Tell them that we have their leader, and that if they even so much as sneeze the wrong way, we'll kill him. Slowly." Mojo nodded. He was told that they had captured a mouse by the name of Mickey up a few days ago.

"Okay, thank you, sir." As he was about to hang up, and probably go and take a soothing bubble bath, the voice stopped him.

"Oh, and Monkey? If those twits infiltrate another base again, it's going to be on your head. And, I'm sure the Master wouldn't be so happy with you."

_Click_. Slade Wilson had hung up.


	8. Chapter 8

"Carl, your foot is on my face!"

"Well, if Jimmy's head wasn't on my leg..."

"That's only because Cindy's practically sitting on me!"

"That's the only way Timmy can rest without any further hurting his arm!"

The genius and his associates who he was really starting to detest, were trying their hardest in vain to comfortably sleep in the HoverCraft after a long day of flying through the Void. Timmy was still injured, Libby and Carl were still arguing(which had started about an hour or so before), Cindy was still annoying, and Jimmy was just done with all of it.

But aside from being irritated, he was also incredibly confused. Since that morning, he had been receiving radio signals from an unknown source to the HoverCraft. Though the static was making whatever was being said almost completely unintelligible, Jimmy could have sworn he was hearing a hollow voice saying "SOS". It was clearly a distress signal. But, just where was it coming from?

Jimmy wrapped two fingers around the bridge of his nose. All of this was giving him a migraine.

"CARL, DON'T MAKE ME PUSH YOU OFF THIS THING, BECAUSE I WILL DO IT!"

"NO YOU WON'T, BECAUSE I'LL JUST PULL YOU DOWN WITH ME, WOMAN!"

"Carl! Libby! I will literally _pay_ you to just shut up!" Bargained Timmy, who looked a little too comfortable laying in Cindy's lap while she raked her hand through his hair. _His arm probably doesn't even hurt anymore,_ thought Jimmy, not at all bitter.

Libby raised her eyebrows before asking, "How much?" with a suddenly temperate Carl nodding his head to the offer.

"I don't know! How much will it take for you two to stop fighting?"

"How much do you have?"

Timmy stuffed the hand of his good arm into his pocket, and pulled out some coins. "About...83 cents."

The feuding friends gave each other a look before practically pouncing on Timmy to get the meager pocket change, shouting "THAT MONEY IS MINE!" and "BACK OFF!"

Cindy blanched. "Get off of him you guys! What are you? Barbarians?" As if to prove her point, Carl got off of Timmy and pounded his fists to his chest, after looking down to the money in his hands.

"I got only 34 cents! No fair!"

Libby sat up, looking smug, and flashing him the remaining coinage. "Too bad, so sad."

Sensing another argument, Cindy took the money out of both of their hands, causing them to groan. "You don't get this back until we get to...Jimmy, for the thousandth time, where are we going?" All eyes turned to the big-haired boy, who was still trying to decipher who was trying to communicate with him.

Looking up, he cleared his throat, and took out the map again.

"I was thinking we could keep going west," said Jimmy. "But, there's this weird signal I've been getting, and-" As if on cue, a much clearer, and unfortunately for the kids, much louder, signal came through the radio.

"_Help us! Please! Anyone, anywhere: We. Need. Your. Help!_" Screamed the voice, shrill and urgent. It was obviously female, due to the very high pitch, but who could it be? And, why did she need help?

"_DeeDee! Move away, let the genius do the speaking_," This new voice had a thick, German-sounding accent, and a dash of pretentiousness. "_Hello? If anyone is there, this is the Cartoon Saviors Resistance, Dexter speaking. Please, if you can hear me, we are located at the..._" there was a pause, possibly the Dexter guy checking their surroundings. "_At the clearing, near a lake? You know, the lake with the suspiciously pink water? Um...there are some rocks, a cactus or two. Erm..._"

"_Dexter, how about you allow me to-_" Spoke a brand new voice.

"_No, Blossom! We set up some tents and there's a large fire that we set up in the center of the clearing. Once you're close enough, you should be able to see the smoke. So..._"

"_Oh, what's even the point? There isn't even anyone there, Dexter._"

"Wait, no!" Jimmy shouted into the mic on the side of the radio. "This is Jimmy Neutron, and I'm-"

"You mean _we_," Chided Cindy, followed by Jimmy rolling his eyes.

"And we are currently flying through the Void. Do you think that you're in the Void too?"

A beat. "_We have no idea where we are._" Spoke the first voice. At this, Timmy snatched the map out of Jimmy's hands, and passed it to Cindy.

"Neutron, ask them if they passed a bunch of geysers on the way to the clearing," She ordered, eyes still on the map. Hesitantly, Jimmy asked them, giving a confused stare to the blonde.

"_Actually, we did! Dexter, they're gonna find us! We'll be saved!_"

Cindy shoved the map back into Jimmy's hands, and pointed at a small lake, which seemed to be not too far away from a plain of geysers. "They're right there. We're about...250 miles away, give or take a few. If we put this thing into overdrive, we can get there before sundown."

Jimmy huffed. He hated it when other people tried to take control, especially Cindy. "In case you haven't noticed, Vortex, it already _is_ sundown. I mean, we could try flying in the dark, but that'd be pretty difficult, don't you think?"

"My offer to drive still stands, you know." Cindy replied with a cheeky grin. Jimmy gave a boisterous laugh.

"In your dreams, Vortex." He turned back to the radio. "We might not be there soon, but we will be there. What exactly do you need help with, anyway?"

The third voice from before spoke up. "_People are dying. A recent invasion has severely injured a good number of our members, and quite a few of us were captured and killed. Even our leader is currently being held captive. We need all the help we can get with restoring everyone's health, as well as retrieving Commander Mouse. So, can you do it?_"

Jimmy was in a pickle. He needed to get him and his friends to safety, not go and probably get himself killed while aiding some strangers. "I don't know, this isn't really the best time. I'll have to think about it."

Cindy gasped. "The only thing you need to think about, is how you could be so cruel to not help them!" Shoving a rather put-off Jimmy out of the way, she spoke into the microphone. "Don't worry, you guys. We can totally do it. We'll get there as soon as we can."

"_Thank you, so very much!_" Replied the original voice-DeeDee was it? "_Um, we'll see you then! Dexter said we have to go tell the others. Thanks again, over and out_!" The radio signal had ended with a strange gurgling sound. Jimmy was going to need to fix that sometime.

Cindy turned on him. "How could you? Those people need us, and you were going to just sign it off as some triviality! That's a new low, even for you, Neutron." She gave him a look of disgust before settling herself back next to Timmy.

"What? Can't I care about the sake of our lives, for once? You do realize that going to get their leader back involves invading one of the Master's bases, right? There's no way I'm risking that. We'd be cornered by thousands of Droids in a nanosecond." He looked away, not liking the judgmental glint to Cindy's eyes. "And, besides: we still haven't gotten Turner's arm fixed yet! How do you expect us to nurse a whole group of people back to health?" Before Cindy could reply, Timmy jumped in.

"He's gotta point, Cindy. We'd be no help to the resistance. We probably shouldn't even go." He said, surprising himself by agreeing with _Neutron_, of all people.

Shocked, the blonde shook her head. "Not you too, Timmy! I can't believe this, I really can't believe this." She backed away, sitting now between Carl and Libby, who had not stopped glaring at each other during the radio conversation. "You two are the worst. We're going to help those guys, whether you selfish weasels like it or not." With a tone of finality, the boys knew that the conversation was over, and that they were now involuntarily members of the Cartoon Saviors Resistance.

* * *

><p>"The Master will see you now,"<p>

The brass door opened without grandiose. Instead of light pouring over Kim and Ron, darkness seemed to leak out of the room. With a reassuring look between the life-long friends, they stepped inside.

The room was surprisingly nice for such a despicable place. The walls, of course, were made of solid rock, but were covered with various fine paintings. The floor was carpeted with a soft, dark red fabric. Two statues-one of a cracked skull and the other a justice scale, the symbols of the Master and his alliance of evil doers-stood to each side of the room. In the very center, sat a large throne, and perched on it, was the Master himself.

Except, he didn't look nearly as menacing as he usually seemed on the television or in newspapers. If anything, he looked bored. His legs were crossed and his cheek rested in his hand, as he leaned over on one of the armrests of the plush throne. As the crime fighting duo reluctantly walked towards him, he yawned, and stood up.

"I haven't got time for this. State your business here, then leave so the Bots can kill you. Speak quickly." He said, examining his gloved nails. Ron gulped.

"We were just, you know, in the neighborhood, and we kinda stumbled upon your place. We didn't mean to trespass, it just sorta happened, so if you think you'd be able to spare us, that would be great...Mr. Master!" He explained, his voice getting higher with anxiety the longer he spoke. Though he was looking straight ahead, he could have sworn that he heard Kim slap a palm to her forehead from beside him.

Unimpressed, the Master sat back down and nodded. "Take them to the gas chamber or something. Just make sure they're dead and out of my sight." Surprised at being dismissed so quickly to their doom, Kim ran away from the impending clutches of the Bots, and towards the seated masked man.

"Do you know who I am?" She asked, working for at least a fight.

"Hm," The Master mused. "An irritating teenage girl who really should think twice before approaching me as if you were an actual threat?" Kim chuckled darkly.

"Maybe, but I'm also Kim Possible. Saver of the World, banging cheerleader, and the girl who can do _anything_. I've fought all sorts of bad guys, and I can definitely take you." She stated, the corner of her lips quirking upward. Though she knew that she was going to die, she was going to have a little fun with the man who had destroyed so much.

Not looking nearly as threatened as Kim had hoped, The Master actually laughed. "Silly, silly girl. My, you remind me of another annoyance that constantly got in the way of my plans back home. Lovely times, those were. Too bad I was never the sentimental type."

Before Kim could even process his words, a fist had driven itself right into her nose, sending her flying backwards. Trying her hardest to ignore the loud "Kim!" from Ron, who was now struggling against the Bots, Kim sat up on her knees, holding her bloody nose in her hand.

"Nice. You have a pretty good swing. Unfortunately for you, mine is better." She retaliated with a punch of her own, but instead to the Master's stomach, for his face was too covered for a her fist to do much harm. Unfortunately, the case was the same for his stomach too, because it barely winded him, and Kim was suddenly on the ground once again thanks to a harsh kick to her chin.

_Okay_, Kim thought, trying to keep the tears from falling from her eyes. _This guy must have taken some martial art classes. So what?_ Standing up, she set her chin back where it was supposed to be after her opponent practically dislocated her entire jaw, ignoring the sharp pain when she opened her mouth to say "That all you got?"

Disconcerted, but also in awe by Kim's incapacity to just stand down, he sighed and took a step back. "Believe it or not, little girl, I do not wish to fight you." He said, voice calm yet still cold and calculating. Kim arched an eyebrow, before taking a battle stance.

"Yeah, right. Come on, you and I both know that you want nothing more than to kill me, to kill everyone that goes against what you say. But, you must be too scared to do it yourself, too weak. That's why you have your little robotic servants do your job for you; like a coward. You're pathetic. Why don't you just end me right now? Is it because behind that mask, you're nothing but a regular guy with a bunch of fancy toys at his disposal, and you know you can't, or is it because-" Her spiel was cut off by the Master yanking her arm, nearly pulling it out of the socket, and throwing her over to the other side of the room, where she hit the wall, hard. A cracking sound, which could only be coming from her back was heard, making Ron wince as she sunk to the ground.

"Do you have anything to say, as well?" The Master asked, though it was evident that he didn't really want an answer. Kim had clearly struck a nerve in the Master, and she had paid the price. Now it was Ron's turn to get the both of them out of this mess.

"Actually, yes, I do." The teen took a deep breath as the Bots released their grip on him and he stepped forward. "Kim's right. You are pathetic." Channeling his inner Mystical Monkey powers, Ron surged his curled fist into the Master's mask, denting it and causing the man to hit the ground. Before he could get up, Ron was kicking him repeatedly in the stomach, trying to get some sort of retribution for Kim's injury.

He was actually getting somewhere when the vexatious Bots, who Ron honestly forgot about in his anger, were picking him up again, forcing his limbs to lash out in an attempt to finish what he started with the man who was now coughing up blood on the lavish carpeted floor. "Take him," he managed to croak out. "Take him to the gas chamber, now!" He erupted into a fit of coughing as Ron was carried away to what would most likely be his death, the large door shutting with Kim still inside with the Master.

"_No_," was all Ron could say.

**Hello readers! I hope you all had a great Holiday break! I also hope you guys are ready for many more revelations in 2013. Speaking of which, who do you guys think the Master is? Yes, it is an actual character from one of the many cartoons that will be apart of this story. I fear I made it too obvious in this chapter, but oh well. Speculate as much as you want! **

**I would also like to thank you all for still reading after all this time through my less than often updates. You guys are the best, and this story will start picking up soon, don't worry. **

**Thanks again! **

**~Agent Green Dolphin**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello, all! First, I'd thought I'd answer some questions: **

**To Night-Waker, thanks for seeing the error from chapter one! That was just bad continuity on my part. I'll see if I can fix it soon!**

**To Elizabeth Katherine Black, I posted the very first chapter to AO3 a while ago but completely forgot to upload the rest. I'll do that right away!**

**And, to all the people requesting new characters, keep them coming! For an upcoming chapter, I'm going to need as many characters as I can get! **

**So, this next part is more of an announcement than anything, so I'm just gonna say it: quite a few of you took some pretty good guesses on who The Master is. Only _one _of you was right! I truly did make it too obvious, but oh well. The Master will be "unmasked" soon enough, so congratz to the guesser! Alright, on with the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>It was dawn by the time that the HoverCraft had reached the clearing where the Cartoons Saviors Resistance was located. The ride had been spent in silence-save for the occasional passive aggressive scoff coming from Carl and Libby. They flew over the field of geysers, Timmy silently wishing that one of them would activate and blow them as far away as possible.<p>

When the HoverCraft touched down a few feet away from the now extinguished campfire, two rather short redheads-a boy and a girl-ran out to greet them.

"Hello! Thank you so much for coming to help us out. I'm Blossom, second in command to Commander Mouse." The girl said, a slightly dirty, red bow sitting atop her head. "This is-"

"I think I can speak for myself," the German-sounding boy spoke. "I am Dexter, expert on all scientific and strategic matters here at the CSR." His chin was held up high, though he only reached up to Jimmy's chest. _And people call me short,_ he thought.

"Hi, I'm Jimmy Neutron: boy genius, and-"

"Must you always introduce yourself like that?" Cindy interjected flippantly, a roll to her eyes.

Ignoring her question, Jimmy continued. "And, these are my friends: Carl, Libby, Cindy, and Timmy. We've been traveling from Retroville in the Nickelodeon District. I, ah, _we're_ here to help with whatever you may need."

Blossom smiled. "Great! I had my sisters set up a tent for you guys, so you can get settled there. After that, we can show you guys the rest of the resistance." The pink-eyed girl turned around and hollered in a voice so loud that Jimmy was surprised that the ground didn't shake. "BUBBLES! BUTTERCUP! COME AND SHOW THE NEW GUYS TO THEIR TENT!" Sweetly, she added to the so-called new guys, "They'll be with you, shortly."

Two other small girls floated out from one of the several army green tents. The one with the black hair and dressed in green leered grumpily at Blossom.

"Last time I checked, we weren't your slaves, Ms. Control Freak!" Blossom merely shook her head in response, and ushered the girls towards them.

"The Powerpuff Girls, at your service!" Said the blonde one. "Follow us!" Jimmy gave a quick look to his comrades, before following the large-eyed superheroes to another, smaller tent. It was much closer to the lake, which without a doubt, was a bright, hot pink. The surface bubbled, and when they popped, a light cotton candy scent filled the air. "Ah, I love the lake. It's fun to go swimming in it at night-the water practically glows!"

Cindy squinted in confusion. "Isn't swimming in that...stuff, dangerous?"

Bubbles simply giggled, a soft, airy sound. "Of course not! The worst it does is make you smell like cotton candy for a day or two. And, who hates cotton candy?"

"Me," Buttercup muttered, before flying higher into the air. "Look, newbies, we need to set some ground rules before you can go around stinkin' up this place as if you're supposed to be here. One, you-"

"Buttercup, no!" Bubbles put a round hand over her mouth. "Let Blossom tell them-ow! You bit me!"

"Whoops, my teeth must have slipped." She said, her face betraying the politeness in her tone.

The sisters began to bicker as the others watched apprehensively, both thankful and terrified for Bubbles' interruption. Cindy groaned. "We're going to be here forever. Let's just go and see the tent." The blonde walked inside, before a loud scream was heard. Seconds later, Cindy ran back out, wide-eyed and panting.

"What happened, Cindy? Did something attack you?" Asked Timmy. Cindy only shook her head.

"No! It's just that...there's some kid in there, and she-she-she..."

"Spit it out, woman!" Shouted Carl, as he grabbed Cindy by the shoulders and began to shake her.

"She's decorating. Badly. The whole place is covered in glitter, a-and rainbows, and weird looking stuffed animals, and-"

"Oh no," Buttercup whispered, suddenly next to Cindy, along with Bubbles. "Numbuh 3 got you guys, too." She huffed, resigned, and entered the tent, coming back out not long after with an Asian girl also dressed in green. "Say sorry, '3, right now!"

Numbuh 3 frowned, but turned to the others, anyway. "I'm sorry,"

"For what? Be specific. You've done this thirteen too many times." Buttercup chastised.

"For making your room BEAUTIFUL!" She said, a bright smile returning to her face. "Come on, you guys! Come look and see!" The five of them were ushered into the tent, with a frustrated two-thirds of the Powerpuff Girls following.

Cindy, deplorably, had been right. The tent was covered in an array of pinks and other bright colors, glitter sparkling just about everything. One could suspect that before Numbuh 3's makeover, the cots lining the left side were a standard, dark blue, as all the others had been at the camp. Now, they were covered in neon yellow cotton balls, there "For extra comfort!" as Numbuh 3 would go on to say.

Rainbow Monkeys were scattered haplessly around the tent, much to Carl's visual excitement.

"You collect Rainbow Monkeys, too? I thought I was the only one!" He cheered, clambering over to the Kid's Next Door operative, who was, in Buttercup's opinion, much too proud of her work.

"Of course! Everyone else is always complaining about them! I don't see what the big deal is. I think, secretly, they collect them too." She spoke in a whisper to the bespectacled boy.

"Alright," intervened Buttercup. "Numbuh 3, get rid of all this _fluff_. Newbies, leave whatever you have in here, and follow me." Following her directions, everyone, save Numbuh 3, exited the tent.

"So, uh, where are we going now?" Asked Timmy, plodding in between Libby and Carl.  
>Buttercup turned around, and tossed a smirk. "Let's just say it's a bit of an orientation for you newbies." Before she could break out into a series of dark chuckles, Bubbles lightly punched her arm.<p>

"Buttercup! You are not doing to them what you did to poor Courage! You practically traumatized that poor puppy for life!"

"Hey, Courage is a grown dog. He handled it just fine," she spoke, arms crossed.  
>The sisters had a short stare-off, actively making the others feel rather uncomfortable.<p>

"Uh, guys?" Timmy questioned, interposing them once more. "Can we please get a move on?" The girls' eye contact was broken, a pair of bright green eyes glaring menacingly at the buck-toothed boy.

"Sure, but listen here, Eager McBeaver, you and your little friends are going to be in for quite a treat, tonight." Buttercup gritted out, before finally leading the group to the largest tent that stood to the very edge of the clearing. A small, wooden sign that read "CSR HQ" hung above the entrance flap. One by one, everyone made their way of the newcomers had really known what they had been expecting, but it certainly wasn't what they saw.

Various toons, of all different shapes and sizes, some not even human, bustled around the, rather wide and open, tent. A queue of picnic tables were currently being ignored off to the side, abandoned trays of food sitting on top of the checkered tablecloths. A giant screen, not unlike Jimmy's VOX, was to the other side, displaying multiple scenes of footage. Standing in front of it, was Dexter with a tall blonde, wearing a pink tutu. Dexter faced the newcomers when Bubbles tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ah, I see you have settled in, no? How are you liking our base so far?" The small genius questioned conversationally, holding a small device in his hand.

Jimmy pushed forward, preventing anyone from answering. "Hey, what's that?"

Eyes widening, but not completely startled, Dexter looked down at the object in his hands. "Oh, this? Eh, it's just a prototype for a compact shielding mechanism that clips on to clothes for when we are in combat. Hopefully, once I'm done with my testing, it will be able to sense attacks, and produce a force field around the entire body. Unfortunately, the last time we tried using it, the force field ended up containing, instead of deflecting, a blast from a DisneyBot, killing the person wearing it on the spot." Dexter's face turned grim. "Never again will that happen."

Jimmy nodded, solemnly. "That's too bad. How far are you on this prototype?"

Dexter brightened slightly. "It should be ready by our next siege of the former Department of Spectators. We'll be taking it from underground." The Department of Spectators used to be a government center in which a large group of District Leaders from each part of the Cartoon World would meet every three months for a mass evaluation on just about every aspect of Toon life-whether it be laws, education, or transportation. Now, however, the once esteemed building was reduced to a disreputable venue for the contrivances of the Master's alliance. The Master himself was rarely seen there, as he usually had better business to attend to. Therefore, his top-adherent, Slade, had filled in for him as supervisor over the Alliance.

"A siege? When is that taking place?" Cindy asked, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Next week, if we're lucky. It was originally going to be tomorrow, but due to the capture of Commander Mouse, we decided to move it." Dexter spoke as the pig-tailed girl, who was still looking at the screen, gasped.

"Dexter, Dib doesn't seem to be holding up too well after the invasion. He's lost way too much blood! I don't think he's going to make it," the girl screeched, pointing at one of the blocks of footage, where a boy with large glasses askew on his pale face was lying in a cot, breathing raggedly. A girl wearing a white sweater that read "Nurse Mabel" in red letters was applying a wet cloth to his rather big forehead.

"Great, just wonderful. I just-" The bespectacled youth shook his head. "DeeDee, go try to help Mabel." His sister nodded, and ran off. "We've been having so many casualties. It's getting ridiculous. That's why I'm glad that you all are here. Not only do we need reinforcements for our resistance, but also to help out our nurses."

"Well, I can help you with that shielding device," Said Jimmy, walking towards the screen and watching as a rather out of breath DeeDee ran into the infirmary tent. "The others can help out with the injured." The very thought of this outraged Cindy.

"Oh, no you don't, Frankenhead! We all came here to help in anyway we can. Not all of us need to be nurses. I'm staying right here. Who's with me?" She prompted, hands on her hips, and head held high. Timmy was first to side with her.

"Yeah, Neutron. What she said!"

Jimmy, defeated, looked at Libby and Carl, who shrugged. "Hey, someone's gotta nurse these guys back to health." Libby stated. "You ready, Carl?"

The plump boy gave her a look of indecision. "I don't know, I'm not too good with sick people..." Libby narrowed her eyes at him. "...but, I am now!" He croaked out, unconvincingly.

Dexter beamed. "This is great! Well, I'll have Bubbles take you to the infirmary tent. Thank you!" The blue eyed girl gave him a thumbs up(despite not having any thumbs), and led Libby and Carl out of the HQ. He then turned to the others. "Cindy, Timmy: Buttercup can take you underground, where Blossom will tell you everything you need to know about fighting the artificial intelligences." Buttercup saluted and directed the two out of the tent, not before Cindy patted Jimmy on the shoulder. Confused, the intellect watched as his friends exited the tent, leaving him and Dexter alone.

"So, Dexter, you must be pretty smart, right?"

"Well, I'd hate to toot my own horn but...oh, who am I kidding?! I'm a genius!"

Jimmy tilted his head back, eying Dexter. "Oh, really? Quick! What's the weight of the sky?" He asked, a smug grin on his face.

Dexter blinked. "Let's see. I believe that to be about... 570 trillion adult Indian elephants."

Jimmy was prepared to laugh at the other boy's incorrect answer, before realizing that Dexter had been, in fact, right. "Well, um, if those 570 trillion elephants were charging at you at a grand speed of 87 miles per hour-"

"Impossible! The fastest they can go is 25 miles per hour, and that's only when they're scared." Dexter countered.

Jimmy, unfazed, shouted, "Fine! If they were going at 25 miles per hour, from 128 miles away, it's raining, and it's October, when should they reach you?"

"Trick question: the Indian monsoon season ends in October, therefore it wouldn't be raining."

At this point, the big-headed prodigy was fuming, and ready to give the other a good whack to the head. That is, until he noticed something. "This is ridiculous. Why are we talking about elephants?" Dexter answered him with a look that said 'you tell me'.

Jimmy barked a laugh. "You know, I think this partnership could work out pretty well."

The two shook hands, and Dexter could be heard saying "Now, if you really want to be impressed, you should see the la-bora-tory tent!" as they exited the headquarters.


End file.
